The Great Adventure
by fiona200014
Summary: Your life has been very strange since you were a child, but things get a lot stranger when The Going Merry lands on the shore of you island and you run into the Straw-hat crew. Learn about you adventures with the pirates and learn about your back story, your life with the Straw-hats, and ZoroXReader for the people who like that because it is going to end up being that kind of story
1. unforgotten past

_This is my first story, so please enjoy. This is basically a prologue to explain your character and how you join the straw-hat crew and find nakama, a thought that you had never thought possible. Warning: there are spoilers in the up-coming chapters._

* * *

Your running through the forest, the villagers not to far behind you. _"Why does this always happen?!" _You think to yourself as you gain more speed. It has been like this for the past fourteen years, ever since that incident when you were only six-years-old. That fateful day, a group of people from the government had come with a strange fruit, and with that, everything in your life would change for the worst.

* * *

_Flashback to fourteen years ago... _

You wake up to bright sunshine flooding into your room as you hear your mom call out to you to come and eat breakfast. Your little sister and brother were already downstairs when you entered the room. You still couldn't get over how cute your twin siblings were. Hana, your sister, had stunning blue eyes just like you and your mom with bright blonde hair put up in pigtails. On the other hand your brother, Ryou, had dark-gray eyes just like your dad with a blue hat on, covering his spikey, light brown hair.

You quickly ate breakfast and raced out the door. You were so excited you could hardly wait. Today was the day that the famous Marines came and you wanted to meet them. You ran into the tavern and found that not only were they a lot taller than you, but they also scared you. One of them was carrying a box and laughing, obviously drunk, and saying how amazing he was for finding such an amazing treasure. You slowly forgot about your fear as you listened to him talk about the strange object inside the box, but when he lifted it out, all you saw was a strange looking fruit.

Not fully convinced of what the strange man said, you took about a third of the fruit and ate it...Nothing. Absolutely nothing. As you start to turn and leave, you jump as you hear the man yell "HEY! Did you eat this?!" he shouted, looking right at you. You slowly nodded, your fear returning as he got up and lunged for you, all the while yelling "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WAS LITTLE GIRL!? THAT WAS A PIECE OF THE WOLF-WOLF DEVIL FRUIT THAT YOU ATE!"

You had heard of how devil fruits gave you certain powers and took your ability to swim away, but you never thought it would end up in you hands. You panicked as the man stopped so he could shove what was left of the strange fruit into his mouth, but you were out of the tavern and halfway down the street when he finished. You ran as fast as you could home, but you were to late. They had somehow gotten there before you and the whole house was in flames, along with your family.

When a marine spotted you and shouted something, you quickly turned and ran into the forest, so scared that you didn't even notice that you had turned into a beautiful wolf. Your eyes had changed from sky-blue to emerald-green. Your body was now covered with silver fur, sparkling like the stars that you would stare at in awe each night. Your paws barely touched the ground as you ran to a hideout that you decided would be your home. Once there, reality hit you. You were a wolf, your family and home had been burned to the ground, and above all, you were deeply and utterly, alone.

You somehow managed to turn back into a human and collapsed on the floor of the cave you were in. You started crying your heart out, not knowing what to do, when a sparrow came up and asked in a light voice "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" You were so shocked that the bird talked that you stopped and looked at it, dumb-struck. "A-are you talking to me?" you asked in a shaky voice. When the bird answered yes, you felt a bit of hope in your heart, maybe you wouldn't be alone after all.

You explained to the bird your situation and it gave a sorrowful chirp. The bird then hopped over to you and said, "Well, if you want, I'll be your friend and keep you company. My name is Sparrow, what's yours?". You decided that since your family had died, it would be best if people thought you were dead as well, so you answered, "You can call me Luna" and that was the beginning of your new life. It was going pretty well until an unfortunate villager caught you in the woods in the middle of transforming a few years later. That's when they started calling you a monster, and you started to believe them, but that's why you were running for your life at this very moment.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

As you snap back to reality, you realized that the villagers had driven you near the coast. Your paws thundered against the ground as you raced along the shore, and that's when you saw it, a strange ship with a pirate flag and a sheep head. Little did you know that the ship happened to be called The Going Merry and held the Straw-hat pirates, so you didn't realize the life changing decision you had made when you leapt onto the ship, only to come face-to-face with the crew.


	2. Shattered wall

You stop dead in your tracks when you see a group of six people and what looks like a reindeer. Your tail sticks out when you hear a loud voice say, "WOW! SO COOL!" You look at the boy who was yelling. He had messy black hair with a hat on, a red vest, and light blue pants. Your guessing he's around 18, but for some reason, you get the feeling that he acts a LOT younger. You start to ask who he was when you remembered that you were in wolf form... mental smack in the face.

Oi! Chopper! What does it want?" the boy yells. You guess that the reindeer you saw earlier was Chopper, because he came up to you and asked you who you were. "My name is Luna, I live in this village... why are you here? If it's to harm the people that live here, You'll have to get through me first! Also," you say as you look at the strange boy, " I'm a she, not an IT thank you very much", you say as you give a low growl. Chopper repeated every word you said. You had a feeling that you were going to like him.

The boy came up to you and gave you a big grin. "Hiya! I'm Luffy, captain of this ship. This is Nami (points to a girl with short orange hair with dark-brown eyes and a white shirt with blue stripes along with an orange skirt), Ussop ( a boy who looked around Luffy and Nami's age with a long nose, brown overalls, and goggles on his head), Sanji ( A blonde man in a suit with a cigarette in his mouth. He looks around 20), Vivi, a current passenger until we reach Alabasta (a beautiful girl with long blue hair, almost as long as yours. She had a very regal look to her), and Zoro ( a tall man that looked around Sanji's age. He has green hair with three earing on one side with a loose white t-shirt and black pants. He also had three swords on his side).

Your heart skipped a beat when he pointed to Zoro. You didn't really understand why, but something about him made your heart race... just a little. You looked back to Luffy and decided that for some strange reason, that you could trust him. You tell Chopper to tell everyone not to freak out. He gives you a curious look, but does what you ask. Right after he finishes, you change into your normal form. You freak out a bit when Zoro moves his hands to one of his swords and you yell "WAIT! I-I'm not going to attack anyone, so please, put the sword away." You relax when he puts his sword back. But immediately regret relaxing so soon when Luffy jumps over to you and starts flipping out over how cool you supposedly are and starts hurdling questions at you.

Your even more startled when Nami comes up and smacks him in the head and says with an irritated look, "Would you calm down?! Look at how scared she is". She then turned to you and says, "Hi, I'm Nami. Sorry for our idiot captain. You said your name was Luna right?"  
"Y-yeah" you stammered, wondering why Luffy was the captain and why such a nice looking girl like Nami was so violent.

Luffy comes up to you, now with a large bump on his head, and asks why you jumped onto their ship. You once again went against your instincts and told them the truth... that the people of the village were chasing you because your a "monster" and this seemed like a good hiding place. When Luffy asked why you called yourself a monster you were shocked and yelled "Are you crazy?! Didn't you just see the horrible creature that I was just a few moments ago?!" Your voice was starting to crack and you realized the walls that you had built up over the past fourteen years was starting to crumble just because of this boy and his weird crew.

"Those people who were chasing me and calling me a monster had every right to... be-because..." before you could finish, Luffy cut you off and said, "Your not a monster just because everyone says you are. That's just something that they deluded themselves into thinking because they were scared. I don't think your a monster." You felt your jaw drop slightly when he stretched his arm out and hit Sanji on the head, who for some reason had hearts in his eyes muttering weird things like Luna-swan. "You- you ate a devil fruit?" you managed to say after realizing that he had _stretched his arm _in order to hit Sanji.

"Yup!" he said proudly, pulling half his face, " I'm a rubber man. I accidentally ate the gum-gum fruit when I was little. Chopper ate one too." You had no words. He said that he ate one when he was a kid... just like you. When you found your voice, you felt a tear escape as you asked Luffy, "Didn't they burn down your house and exile you as a freak who shouldn't exist when that happened?! How can you be so happy?!" The tears started flowing now, all of the years of pain that you endured, all of the days that you wished you had your family back, all of the thoughts that you had pushed aside, all began to rise to the surface as your wall shattered into a million little pieces.

The group of friends just stared at you as you poured your heart out, not knowing what to say as you screamed " DIDN'T YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN OF WISHING SOMEONE WOULD JUST HOLD YOU AND TELL YOU EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALRIGHT EVEN WHEN IT ISN'T?!" And with that, you collapsed. No one made a single move as the great ocean within you crashed onto the deck of their ship. The only sound heard was the waves splashing against the ship as you silently cried.

After sometime, you don't know how long, Luffy came up to you and quietly said " It must have been hard for you to live with that kind of pressure on you for so long, but didn't your parents stand up for you?" Your voice was barley audible as you answered Luffy's question, " My parents, along with my brother and sister died when the marines set my house on fire. I've been living in the forest for the past fourteen years alone with only the animals as my friends. Luna isn't even my real name, I made it up".

"Well, in that case, why don't you join my crew and be my nakama?" Luffy said, a slight smile creeping onto his face. You were so surprised that you stopped crying, although you weren't alone, the rest of his crewmates seemed as surprised as you, everyone except for Vivi that is, she had a brilliant smile, as if it was a great idea.

"What are you talking about? Why would you want me on your ship, what would I even do?" you asked, not knowing what was going on. Luffy replied, "I want you to be our watchdog. I like you and I already decided that you going to be my nakama". You couldn't believe your ears. This boy just met you and he wants you to be his nakama? Nobody had ever even talked to you unless it was to call you by some horrible name. You look at the rest of the crew and found that they now had smiles on their faces, even Zoro, which brought warmth into your heart, something you hadn't felt in a long time.

You stood up and said, " I'll be a part of your crew, but only if you all want me to be here. I don't want to be a burden to everyone". "Of course we want you on the ship Luna-swan!" Sanji cried, earning himself a whack on the head from Nami as she said with a slightly annoyed look, "It would be nice to have another girl on the ship so that me and Vivi don't have to be quite so surrounded by all the boys". Vivi nodded in agreement. You laughed when Ussop yelled "Haha! Of course the girl may stay on the ship. If we didn't have her as nakama, then I wouldn't be CAPTAAAAAIN USSOP!" Chopper nodded and said, "It'll be nice having another zoan-type on the ship". You smiled when Chopper gave an adorable grin that you couldn't resist saying "Awww. Chopper your so cute when you smile like that," earning yourself a dancing Chopper calling you an idiot for thinking that would make him happy, _but for some reason he looks really happy_ you think to yourself as you look at your new friend.

Your smile grew as that word played over in your head. _Friend. I have friends. _Even though you were the happiest you had been in a long time, you didn't start to blush until Zoro looked at you and gave you a grin that made your heart stop as he said, " This should be fun, having another devil-fruit user on board. Maybe we can even practice fighting, it'll be nice to not have to always use up my energy on eyebrows over there". "What was that you stupid swordsman?!" yelled Sanji, finally coming out of his trance.

"I called you eyebrows you stupid cook!" Zoro shouted.

"Your one to talk you idiotic marimo!" Sanji yelled back, starting to charge at Zoro. Leg and sword collided as the two started to stare each other down. You couldn't help it anymore...you laughed. You laughed your special laugh. You laughed, chortled, wheezed and snorted with tears flowing from your eyes. You couldn't tell if they were from the joy of being accepted as friends or from sadness, but you didn't care, you just kept on laughing at the two who were so surprised that they stopped fighting and stared at you.

When you finally stopped you finally noticed that they were staring and blushed again, not because they were staring at you, but because Zoro started to give you a massive grin. You turned to Luffy, your face still a light shade of pink, and said, " I will gladly become you nakama and sail the seas with you". And with that Luffy shouted "SET THE SAILS!" You waved goodbye to Sparrow, sad that you would have to leave her behind as you set off to Alabasta. It was official, you were now part of the straw-hat crew.


	3. Aren't we nakama?

With these

_From now on the story is going to be in different point of views. To start out, you will be reading the first person point of view of Luna, aka: whatever awesome name you may actually have. _

* * *

Once the island was out of sight, I turned around and looked at the strange people who had accepted me as their nakama so easily. Nami noticed me staring at them and walked over and said, "If you want, I can help you get settled. Since you don't have any belongings with you, then you can just borrow some blankets and clothes from me". "Thank you" I reply as we start walking to the room where Nami and Vivi sleep. When we enter, I only see two beds even though there are now three of you. When I realize that Nami is about to give up her bed, I put my hands up immediately, "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! You are not giving up your bed just so I'm comfortable. Isn't there anywhere else that I can sleep? I'll even be comfortable sleeping outside, trust me, I'm used to it!" I say in a rush, giving her a stern look. She sighs, understanding that I won't change my mind.

"Well, there is the boys room, we can easily make you a hammock, but that might be a bit weird..." before she can continue, I quickly say, "It's fine, it's fine. I don't care where I sleep, just as long as I'm not taking anyone's bed. A hammock will be perfect! Thank you." She smiled and said, "A hammock with the boys it is". I followed Nami out onto the deck as she shouted, "Listen up! Luna is being way too nice and instead of taking my bed until we get Vivi home, she has decided that she wants to have a hammock and will sleep in the same room as the boys. Before you have any perverted thoughts, know that if anyone does something to Luna that she doesn't like in terms of being the perverted idiots you are, know that I will be the one who teaches you a lesson and that she will be changing in MY room. Now stop standing there like a bunch of morons and help her make a hammock!"

I was surprised by her words, still not quite used to people being nice to me, and was even more shocked when they actually listened to Nami and started setting up a sleeping space and hammock for me. I scooted over to Nami and whispered quietly so no one else would hear, "Hey, um, is it ok if...could you maybe show me where I can take a quick bath and get some new clothes?" She looked at me as if I was crazy. _I knew it!_ I thought to myself, _of course it would be weird to ask her a favor so early in our trip. We barley even know each other! _Snapping you back from your thoughts, Nami gave you a friendly punch on the arm and said a bit hysterically, "You idiot, of course! You don't have to look so guilty just for asking something! Here, follow me."

I followed her to a small room with a tub that she quickly filled with warm water. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes to give you your clothes. Just relax and settle in until then, KAY?!" and with that Nami left the room. I looked at my reflection in the water and sighed. _This has definitely been a very strange day, but I think I'll be_ _ok. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can trust them__. _I took off my clothes and slowly stepped into the nice, warm bath, letting my worries melt away with the dirt.

* * *

**Third person point of view **

Nami marched out to the deck and looked straight at Luffy, "I am all about having Luna on the ship, but she is acting like we're her sempais' instead of her nakama. You two..." she said, now glaring daggers at Zoro and Sanji, "...are lucky that she started laughing at your careless behavior. Anyways Luffy," she said turning her attention back to her captain, "You need to think of a way to get her to realize that we're her friends and that she will be ok.

With those two words, Luffy remembered something that Luna had said a while ago. _DIDN'T YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN OF WISHING SOMEONE WOULD JUST HOLD YOU AND TELL YOU EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALRIGHT EVEN WHEN IT ISN'T! _Luffy then formulated a plan with those words in mind when he turned to the irritated navigator and said with a slight grin, "Don't worry, I've got a plan". Nami calmed down a bit as she turned to go to her room and find some clothes for their new-found nakama. when she found some clothes that seemed close to Luna's style, she went to the room where she was quietly taking a bath and knocked on the door, "I found some clothes that I think you might like" she spoke through the wooden door, hoping that Luna was ok. Then, after hearing a "come in!" from inside, she opened the door and went in.

* * *

**Back To First Person :)**

Nami walked in with a pair of baggy paints, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue sweater. She was right, I loved the clothes that she brought me. Nami handed me a towel and looked away as I got out and started drying off. Then I put on the clothes that She gave me, put my hair up in it's usual ponytail, put my small silver hoop earrings, and put on my fake glasses. I wore them because I hoped that people wouldn't notice that I had wolf qualities, such as good eyesight. When I finished getting dressed, I told Nami that I was done. She turned around and gasped, "They look so cute on you! But then again, they are my clothes." I smiled and gave her my thanks for the clothes, wondering how my luck had become so good all of a sudden.

She led me to the deck where everyone was waiting. They were all silent, which I didn't really understand until my eyes fell on Luffy who had a very sour expression that made me feel like a storm cloud had stopped itself right over the ship. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he yelled up to me, "Luna! We're nakama right?!" I was confused a bit but nodded anyways. " If your my nakama, then why are you acting so distant?!" I didn't know what to say, although Nami had a different idea, "Luffy, what is wrong with you?! You shouldn't be yelling at her when..."  
"Nami, you told me to do something about this right? Well I am, so stay out of it!"

I couldn't believe my ears, I had finally found nakama and I had already screwed it up. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not very used to the idea of having friends yet." I tried apologizing, but Luffy kept that stern gaze. The rest of the crew just stayed silent, they were probably thinking the same thing as their captain. Before I could say another word Luffy chuckled, "You really don't get it do you?" he said while stretching his arm and grabbing me, pulling me to him. Then something that no one on the ship thought would have thought happened... he pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be ok from now on. I won't let you be alone anymore. Everyone on the ship feels the same way I do. Your our nakama now, so just be yourself."

_It's going to be ok..._ those were the words that I've been wanting to hear ever since that day when I lost my family, and here I was, being told just that. I couldn't help but hug him back and let a tear escape me once more. A single tear, one that held more joy than I ever thought was possible for me. ME. The freaky girl born to live the rest of her days alone as an outcast. The girl in which time ran away from. The girl who went through so much without having anyone to turn to. The girl who now could forget all of that and happily start a new life. I finally have found peace. I finally have nakama. I can finally feel what it's like to _love._


	4. Dreams

_For those of you who have gotten as far or farther than Alabasta, this is mostly just a recap. chapter. Don't worry though, plenty of chapters await to be updated along with ReaderXZoro shipping! :)_

* * *

We spent the rest of the day talking and it wasn't very long until I was finally used to everyone. It turns out that Vivi is the princess of Alabasta and Luffy agreed to help rid her people of the constant war that had been going on for the past few years. At first I was a bit surprised to hear that the main man behind it all was one of the Seven War Lords of the sea that worked for the government, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that the government wasn't all fine and dandy as most people thought. It actually made perfect sense that this would happen considering it was because of the government that a good chunk of my life was pretty crappy.

As I listened to Vivi, I realized that in a way, this crew was, in wolf terms, my pack, and I didn't intend on letting them down. "Hey Vivi," I said once she finished her sad tale, " it's a good thing Luffy invited me to come along, 'cause it sounds like your gonna need my help to beat this Crocodile dude". A cheer went up from my friends as Vivi started to smile.  
"YUSH! You truly are our nakama now! I can't wait to kick this guy's butt, especially now that we have one more person to help!" Luffy shouted, jumping into the air with excitement. Everyone started laughing at the weird boy that was our captain.

Once everyone calmed down, they started to explain how they joined the crew.  
"Obviously, I'm the captain! Zoro was the first member to join the crew after I saved him from this weird Marine base!" Luffy said with a goofy grin on his face.  
"I admit that you did save me, but I also saved you when all those stupid Marines surrounded you. Those idiots wouldn't be able to use a sword even if their life depended on it," Zoro exclaimed with a slightly irritated look on his face, "Besides, I didn't just join because Luffy got me out of that base, I also wanted to beat someone who is traveling the Grand Line so that I can fulfill a promise that I made a long time ago and become The Greatest Swordsman in the world. I fight three-sword style, which some people think is just an act, but it can be really effective."

"Wow, those are really cool dreams." I replied in awe. These guys were so cool! Then I turned to Nami and said, "what about you, how did you join the crew?"  
"At first I joined them for the money, but then Luffy saved me along with my village from Arlong and I became the navigator of the ship. I'm going to make a map of the whole world." she answered, "The stupid one we call captain wouldn't except the fact that I had left his little crew and said that no one else could be his navigator. I'm glad he was so stubborn back then. Although, that hasn't really changed at all, if he wasn't so stubborn, I would most likely still be living my life in fear of what he would do to the village." _Wow, that must have been hard to go through. I wonder... _

My thoughts were then cut off when Usopp said, "Luffy helped me when no one else believed me when I told them that pirates were going to attack the village... of course, I also had my 8000 FOLLOWERS TO HELP US OUT TO! HAHAHA!" he shouted. I couldn't help but laugh and say, "8000 followers you say? No offence, but that's a load of deer scat". "Aaaagh! She figured it out so easily!"  
"So you admit it? Interesting," I replied, making him smack his face calling himself an idiot for falling for my trick so easily. When Ussop finished flipping out, he explained how he was also sailing with the crew due to the fact that his dream was to sail the seas and become a great warrior.

Next was Sanji, which happened to be a pretty funny story considering Zoro has been getting in mini fights with him this whole time.  
"I used to work in a restaurant in the middle of the East Blue when these dorks came along and saved the place from this weird guy with a lot of armor. It was amazing to watch Luffy fight him. When he first asked me to be the cook for his ship, I was a little hesitant to join, but I ended up going so I can find the All Blue..."  
"I've heard of the All Blue!" I couldn't help but bursting out. When I was close to the village (undercover of course), I heard a group of men talking about the All Blue and thought is was amazing that such a place exists, but then again, your dream is also...

"Really?! You've heard of All Blue?! It's awesome right?! Every cooks dream is to go to the place that holds every fish you can possibly think of from any ocean.  
"Yeah, it really is amazing. So that's why you joined the crew?" I asked.  
"Well there is that, but also... I couldn't possibly leave Nami-swan alone with these idiots!" Sanji exclaimed once again getting hearts in his eyes. Ignoring the strange blonde, Chopper explained how he had joined not to long ago when Nami got sick and they ended up on his island.  
"I've been practicing in the medical field for a few years with Dr. Kureha when Luffy invited me to come along and be their doctor. I'm going to find a cure for every illness I find!" Chopper said with a determined look on his face.  
"Wow, I'm glad I joined a crew with an amazing doctor, I tend to fall and get beaten up pretty easily" I replied as Chopper started doing another adorable dance and calling me an idiot.

"Hey Luna! What's your dream?!" Luffy asked. "Well...I really want to find a mysterious island where once a month there is a full moon, a lunar eclipse, and a solar eclipse all in one day. I guess it's just the wolf bit of me, but I really want to see it. I don't know what it is, but just thinking about all the different seasons and sky patterns with their colors makes my tail wag like crazy". Even as I spoke, I could feel myself turning into my half-point and my tail started to do a slight dance. When I went in my half-point, I was still in my human form, it's just that my ears and tail show up along with my fangs and my eyes get a dark green around my irises while the rest stays electric blue. Everyone started smiling, noticing how happy I was. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

* * *

Before we knew it, it had gotten dark and the quarter moon along with her stars came out. Everyone went to bed while I stayed outside to gaze up at the sky. I didn't even notice Zoro was behind me until he sat down right beside me. I jumped about 6 feet in the air and gave a little squeak. He started to laugh a little while I just stood there and stared at him. He looked at me and smiled, making my legs feel like jelly. _What's wrong with me? Maybe I got sick or something... I don't feel icky though. Oh well, I'll be fine. _I thought to myself as Zoro looked up at the twinkling night sky.

"I really am glad that you joined the crew," he said as I sat down next to him, his eyes still on the stars. "I don't really understand it, but I think that we're going to get along really well.  
"Thanks," I replied, feeling my face get a bit warm. I hoped he couldn't see it. If he did, he didn't say anything. "I think that I'm going to like it on this ship with you and the others. You're all great people and I can't wait to get a chance to prove myself and show that you didn't screw up by inviting me on the ship" I said with a determined look on my face. Zoro chuckled and said, "I like your fighting spirit. I just hope your fighting skills are as great as that spirit, it'll be much more fun to practice fighting with you." Even through the dark, I could see a massive grin on his face. I was going to tell him that it was on, but was interrupted by a yawn that accidentally escaped from my mouth.

"Guess it's pretty late, and you've had a long day," Zoro said while he stood up and held his hand out to you. "We should go to bed, you look like your going to pass out any minute now".  
"Thanks," I replied as I took his hand, which was surprisingly warm, and stood up, " but I've never passed out for any reason my whole life". We made our way to where we would sleep. I silently laughed when we walked in and found a snoring Luffy along with the three other boys asleep. Zoro said goodnight and passed out as soon as he was on his hammock while I headed over to my own hammock on the other side of the room. I climbed into the comfortable netting and was soon asleep, a smile on my face.

I woke up to shouting and turned my head to see that Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper were so startled by the noise that they all fell on Zoro, who was now wide awake, trying to get them off. I started to giggle as I got out of bed, so caught up in the hilarious actions of my friends that I tripped over a book and fell down letting a "kya!" escape from me. I landed hard on the ground, bringing a slight stinging sensation to my hands and knees. I quickly jumped up, noticing that the boys had stopped squirming and were all staring at me while still in their strange dog pile, and said in a rushed voice, "Yeah, there's a book there. Don't trip over it, it'll hurt". Then I couldn't help it, I started laughing at my idiocy and was soon joined by the boys, no longer tangled.

We were still laughing when we got up to the deck to see who was yelling and why. "Oi, Luffy! What's with all the shouting!" Usopp yelled up to Luffy, you was jumping up and down excitedly saying something about an island.  
"ISLAND!ISLAND! WE'RE FINALLY HERE! WE FINALLY MADE IT TO ALABASTA!" he yelled, making us all surprised that we got there so fast. "YUSH! Let's go kick Crocodile's sorry butt!" Vivi had heard it all and got a determined look on her face as if saying, _I will not lose, _a wish I planned to help her fulfill.


	5. eyes

_Sorry about the wait... It'll be worth it :S I'm going to be skipping ahead a bit, just a warning. I'm also going to be trying to base most of this from memory, so please don't get mad if I mess something up. _

* * *

When we arrived at Alabasta, a bunch of Marines showed up, apparently the rest of the crew has seen them before, 'cause they all flipped out. This weird guy called Smoker and Luffy's brother Ace showed up... dude has frigging FIRE POWERS! We were in the dessert for a few days and met this camel named Eyelash who only allowed the girls to ride him (In a way, it's an animal version of Sanji). I didn't end up riding him since there was only enough room for two and I didn't want Nami and Vivi to walk the whole way. The only bad part is that wolves don't do to well in the heat so I was a bit weak once we finally got to the town that Crocodile was in... not that I told anyone that.

Anyways, now I'm in a cell with Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp. Vivi is trying to find a way to get us out by facing Crocodile and this weird lady named Miss All Sunday. As for Sanji and Chopper, I have no idea where they are. The more Vivi is tormented by Crocodile, the more angry I get, and it seems Luffy feels the same way, but for some reason, when he grabbed onto the bars of the cage, he slumped down saying that he got tired fore some reason.

Crocodile started laughing, which was really creepy, and said that the cage was made out of sea prism stone that weakens a devil fruit user. I got mad and learned the hard way that the sea stone can have different affects on certain devil fruit users. "Fine, then I guess I'll have to run into to it so that I only touch it for a short amount of time. I don't care if a get a bit weak after, but for now, I don't plan on watching you hurt my friend" I growled at the strange man. I turned into a wolf and charged the cage, thinking that it would break and I would be weak for a little while. Instead, I ran into it and felt my whole side burn and let out a yelp.

I fell to the ground and changed back into my human form, clutching my burnt side as I heard laughter and a shout. Next thing I knew, Zoro was at my side, looking at me with a worried look. Wait, am I imagining things? Why would the hard-headed swordsman who only on a rare occasion would show emotion look worried?  
"Are you crazy?! Why would you run headfirst into that thing if you knew it could harm you?! What were you thinking?!" Zoro yelled at me.

That just sparked my anger. "What, did you expect me to just stand there and watch my friend get hurt like that? There is no way I'm going to let her or any of you get hurt!" I yelled back at him, earning a shocked expression from the swordsman.  
"You scared me you idiot." Zoro sighed as he put his head lightly on mine, bringing a bright shade of pink on my face. He lifted his head slightly and looked into my eyes as I stared back into his. I had never noticed before, but his eyes were really pretty. They had a dark grey outlining the irises while an amazing silver color filled the rest of them.

Without thinking, I said," Your eyes are really pretty". I could feel my face grow hot as my blush grew.  
"I should be saying that to you," he said as he got up and looked at my red side, a frown on his face. "We need to get you to Chopper".  
"No, I'll be fine," I said, trying not to wince as I got up. Unfortunately, he noticed and put his arm around me as support. His grip was strong, but I could tell he was being gentle, which made my heart jump. _I don't understand why this keeps happening, _I thought to myself as we headed over to the others who had horrified looks on their faces.

Zoro let go of me as we both turned to look at the reason for their terror, only to see that the room was filling with water and Vivi was fighting massive banana-gators. It was terrible to watch, but Sanji ended up saving us by causing a distraction outside and busted us out. We ran as fast as we could to the outside of the city so we could stop a massive war that was about to break out, but Vivi got caught by Crocodile and Luffy decided he was going to take her place, leaving a worried crew and princess to go and try to stop her people from creating a mass amount of bloodshed.

* * *

**Third person**

The battle was intense, but the crew and Vivi managed to pull through. Luffy beat Crocodile to a pulp and saved Vivi's father along with Miss All Sunday, who got screwed over by Crocodile, obviously not a man of his word. Everyone got a well deserved rest. Luffy managed to stay asleep for three days straight, so it wasn't very surprising that the first thing he asked for was food. He eats like there is no tomorrow. Luna thought that was nice to just relax and laugh with her friends. They were all planning to go to this massive bath that the palace had, the boys in one, the girls in the other.

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and (for some reason) Eyelash started playing like little kids while Sanji, Zoro, and the king sat back and relaxed in the warm water. In the room next door, Vivi and Nami were talking to each other while Luna went to the other side of the bath and washed herself off. Luffy laughed and said to the king, "Hey old man, where are the girls taking a bath?!" When Vivi's dad pointed it out to them, Sanji and Zoro were shocked.  
"Seriously?!" Sanji exclaimed.  
"Eh, why not, you deserve it." the king replied.  
"Weird pervert, your daughter is in there." Zoro muttered as they went to a balcony to look at the girls.

Vivi looked up to see all of the boys, including her father, staring at them. Nami followed her gaze and got an evil grin. She stood up and turned around saying, "Alright, but each of you owe me 100beri for this." and with that she took her towel off, surprising Vivi and making all of the boys go crazy... all of them except a certain marimo.

When he realized that Luna wasn't with the girls, he went and looked for her. He found her surrounded by bubbles, laying in the water by herself. She didn't seem to notice that Zoro was there, because she sat up, bubbles still covering most of her body, and started to sing in a sweet voice.

_So come aboard, _

_and bring along, _

_all your hopes and dreams._

One Piece!

The more she sang, the more Zoro felt his heart soar. It was strange for him, this usually only happened to him when he was fighting, but that was usually from the rush of the battle.

_Compass left behind,_

_it will only bring us down._

_Your heart will be your guide, _

_so raise the sails, and take the helm._

_That legendary place,_

_that the end of the map reveals,_

_is only legendary_

_'till someone proves it's real _

He was acting so strange whenever he was around the wolf girl and he didn't know why. The other day when they were trapped in that cage and Luna got burnt by trying to break it down made him feel like his heart had almost burst out of him. Then to make matters worse, he acted so weird, holding her like that. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wanted to hold Luna for a bit longer, a full embrace instead of just holding onto her side to help her get up. What was going on?

_Through it all, _

_through all the troubled times_

_through your heartaches,_

_and through your pain_

_know that I will be there_

_to stand by you_

_just like I know you'll stand by me!_

Her voice was so amazing, he couldn't believe that she could sing like that. Luna looked really pretty with her hair down, and the water just added to its beauty, making her long hair spread out behind her. When he had looked at her eyes the other day, they amazed him. It was like gazing into the ocean, blues and greens swimming into each other.

_So come aboard, _

_and bring along, _

_all your hopes and dreams._

_Together we,_

_ will find everything that we're looking for._

_There's always room for you,_

_if you wanna be my friend._

_We are, _

_we are on the cruise,_

_we are!_

Luna smiled as she finished her song, looking up to see Zoro watching her, a grin on his face. Luna blushed as she said in a shaky voice, "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough to hear your amazing singing" the swordsman replied, a slight blush forming on his face as well. "You should wear your hair like that more often"  
"What, you mean soaking wet?" Zoro laughed, a sound that made Luna's heart beat so loud she was scared that he could hear it.  
"No, I mean you should wear it down, it makes you look really pretty". _What am I saying?! Why am I acting like this? _Zoro thought, trying to keep his cool._  
_"What, you saying I don't look pretty unless I wear my hair down?"  
"I never said that" the green haired man said, walking away, leaving a blushing Luna to contemplate what her feelings for Zoro might actually be.


	6. electricity

**First person **

We left Alabasta a few weeks ago in search of mysterious place called Sky Island. Shortly after we left, Miss All Sunday appeared on the ship saying that because Luffy had saved her when she wanted to die, the only place left for her to go was with us. She told us that her real name was Robin and that she was a historian trying to find polyglyphs that were scattered across the world. She planned to read them so that she could find out the true history. Luffy quickly accepted her, but it took a while for her to get the rest of us to trust her. Within ten minutes, everyone except for me and Zoro was convinced by Robin that she should be a part of our crew. It turns out that she's got devil fruit powers, so now there are four of us. She can replicate her body parts wherever she wants. She usually just uses her arms.

It took a while, but a few days before we got to Jaya island, we decided to trust her. After spending these past few weeks with her, she seems really nice. Robin is funny, smart, and, I felt deep in my gut that I could trust her, and my gut instincts were never wrong. Once we got to the island, we met the descendant of a character from a fable who was said to be a liar. In the story, he found an island with lots of gold and treasures. He left the island and returned with the king of his homeland, only to find that the island had disappeared and was executed for treason. The man who claimed to be his descendent helped us get to sky island when Luffy told him asked it. We traveled up a massive waterfall and it wasn't long until we made it to the legendary island in the sky.

It also wasn't very long until we ended up in trouble, which is why right now Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp are on there way to rescue the rest of us from a frigging SACRIFICIAL ALTER IN THE MIDDLE OF SHARK INFESTED WATERS! Zoro, Robin, and Nami went to go look around while I stayed on the ship with Chopper since he didn't want to be by himself. Besides, I'm the watchdog, it's what I do. It was funny watching them leave considering when Robin brought a few vines over so that they could swing over to land safely, Zoro went first and yelled like he was Tarzan. I just stood there laughing at how much of a dork he was. When I looked up he had a grin on his face... was it because he made me laugh? Whatever the reason, that grin was the last thing I saw after they left.

I helped Chopper fix the ship, who was in pretty bad shape. I felt bad for Merry, she was part of the crew and I didn't want to see her so hurt, so I tried my best when trying to fix her up. I bet you can imagine how pissed I got when this guy showed up and said something about the mighty god Eneru and started to attack us and the ship. When the mast caught on fire, Chopper turned into a bigger version of himself and threw himself around the mast to stop the fire. While he was doing that, I turned into my half-point and attacked the good-for-nothing-bastard.

He veered off and came at me, catching me off guard and making a cut in my arm. I suppressed screaming when a knight on a strange Pegasus came and started battling him. Something about this guy seemed familiar... That's it! This guy was the first person we met when we got up here. The two battled for a bit, but the old man went flying somewhere, so I went at it again.

I slashed my claws at him, he dodged and jabbed at me with his lance. I leapt out of the way and attacked again. It went on like that for a bit until he realized my weakness... Chopper. He acted as if he was coming in for another charge, and at the last second, he veered off heading straight toward the already injured reindeer. "CHOPPER!" I screamed as I ran to catch up. The good news is that I'm a fast runner and grabbed Chopper right before he could get him. The bad news is that I had to jump to do so and was in the middle of the air when the weird guy came at us and knocked us into the water. We were drowning, but I still held onto Chopper, there was no way in hell I was going to let go of him.

Crap, my throat hurts. I can't die, not now, not if it means Chopper will die too. My vision started getting blurry when something pulled us out of the water along with the knight and set us on the ship. "What happened? When did the old man end up in the water? Where's the guy that was attacking us?" The horse/bird said that after we went underwater, the knight beat the guy, but got injured in the process and fell into the water. That's when Pierre (the horse/bird) came to save us.

After a few minutes Chopper woke up and immediately started working on the old man's injuries along with my own. After a while the knight left, giving us his thanks only minutes before the others showed up again. When they got on the ship, Nami said, "EH?! What happened?" I explained while Chopper wept a little. Poor guy needed a break. "Did you get hurt?" a stern voice said. I turned to look, sure that I already knew who it was... I was right, it was Zoro. I replied in a slightly shaky voice, "Just a graze on the arm. Chopper got hurt more than I did. Chopper, " I said, looking now at the reindeer, "I know your the doctor and all, but I want you to go and get some rest, kay?" The sad reindeer did as I asked, calming me down a bit.

Once again, I relaxed too soon, Luffy came barreling into the river in a small boat with Sanji and Usopp hanging on for dear life, running over multiple sharks. "OOOOIIIII! WE'RE HERE!" Luffy shouted at us. Once we were all together again, we went to shore and set up camp. Nami said that before we left, we were going to go get some gold... we are pirates after all. So until then, we relaxed and had a bit of fun. Zoro seemed to calm down a bit, _he's so weird _I think to my self as I watch him fighting Sanji...again.  
"You stupid cook! What took you so long?!" Zoro yelled.  
"Your one to talk you idiot marimo! If we leave you alone for even a minute you'll get lost!" Sanji retorted.

"If you have such great direction then why didn't you get here earlier?!" Zoro shouted as his sword once again clashed with Sanji's leg. "If you had gotten here at a decent time, then Chopper and Luna wouldn't have gotten hurt!"  
"And where were you when... Luna-swan! You got hurt?!" the blonde asked mid sentence, hearts in his eyes. I simply shrugged. I didn't really care, but the two idiots in front of me did and they were giving me a headache.  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" I shouted, making everyone look at me in shock. It was the first time I had yelled at anyone on since I joined the crew. "You two aren't even fighting over something decent! Your just fighting to fight! I would understand if you got ticked off if I got hurt really badly and actually cared or if you got ticked off about the guy who hurt Chopper, but this is just plain STUPID! Just stop fighting, please!" I yelled and walked away to find a spot to relax.

I sat by the river, knocking out the occasional shark that tried to disturb me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Zoro.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." he said, a bit of sadness in his eyes. I sighed and gave him a smile, "It's ok, I was just starting to get a headache and I didn't feel like watching you guys fight with all the stuff that's going on. I'm sorry I snapped at you" I said as I felt my face get a bit warm. Wait a minute, was he blushing? _Crap, he looks cute when he does that. Aaaagh! what am I thinking?! Wait, what's that smell... crap! _I jumped up, pulling Zoro with me.

When we got to the camp, I let go of Zoro and turned into my wolf form right when a pack of wolves emerged from the forest. "Oi, Chopper! What are they saying?" Luffy asked the now well rested reindeer. He told us that they were friendly and everyone ended up having a party. It was a fun night filled with laughter, food, and dancing, my favorite part. I ended up in my half-point and was dancing to the beat of the drum that Usopp was playing. I blushed when I saw Zoro watching me, a smile on his face. It was a night that I will never forget.

* * *

I was running as fast as I could, my paws barely touching the ground. We got separated on our way to the temple where the gold was supposed to be. The first thing I could think of was to run, but when I stopped, I had no idea where I was, so out of instinct I smelled out the first person who came into my mind. Sadly that person was terrible at navigation and was going all over the place. Wait, he stopped...FINALLY! Now I can track him easier. Can Zoro seriously get lost so easily?

I took off in the direction of his scent and finally made it, only to find Nami, Zoro, Robin, and the knight getting ready to face a tall, strange looking man. Nami ran and hid, but I quickly took her place, turning into my half-point. "What did I miss?" I asked, slightly out of breath.  
"Upper yard is being attacked by the natives that used to live here, Luffy is missing, Chopper beat up one of his missionaries, I got the other. You and the old man got one of them earlier when we were are the alter. Luffy got the other one with Sanji and Usopp. Eneru is the only one left in our way." Zoro said with a stern look on his face as he looked at the man that I assumed was Eneru.

Sadly my assumption was correct. The man in front of us started going on about how he would go and find this weird land and become its ruler, but he needed to destroy each of us before he could do that. "We won't let you do that!" Robin exclaimed when Eneru tried going after Nami, who looked scared out of her mind. Robin used her powers and duplicated her arms. Eneru just looked at her and used his own powers by electrocuting her. Yup, he ate a devil fruit that allows him to control lighting. Robin was electrocuted, something that looked extremely painful. Zoro caught her before she hit the ground and set her down. He the tied his black bandana around his head and got ready to attack, all tree swords ready.

CRAP! "Zoro wait! metal conducts..." too late, he charged Eneru and got electrocuted. I couldn't help it. I screamed. The knight said something and attacked, but I couldn't hear what it was, I was still screaming. I ran to his limp form on the ground. "Zoro. Zoro! God, what's wrong with you?! Metal conducts electricity! ZORO!" I know I shouldn't have since he was injured, but I started shaking his shoulders while I yelled at him. I could feel something wet on my face, but I didn't care. It wasn't until my tears landed on Zoro that I realized I was crying. "ZORO!"

Why? Why was I flipping out so much? Why did my heart race whenever I saw him? Why did he make me want to show my smile to the world? WHY?! Could it be that...No. No, that would never happen to me. Or could it? I had heard of stories about wolves who found mates that they spent the rest of their lives with. Could Zoro be my mate? Did I fall in love with the goofy swordsman? It didn't take long to answer. He's nice, handsome, funny, strong, and I love him. I love Zoro.

CRAP! Why did I have to realize this now?! "Zoro, don't you dare die on me! Not now! ZORO!" I started to yell again as I hugged him. "Please, don't leave me. I-I think I love you" I whispered. I heard a shout and turned to see the knight get shocked by Eneru, although my vision was a bit blurry from crying. He started walking towards us and I stood up as I shouted "STAY BACK YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" With a crooked grin, he lifted his hand and I felt pain go throughout my entire body. I fell on the ground next to Zoro, not fully passed out, but unable to move. All I could see was Zoro's face, burned and asleep, my tears on his face.


	7. realization

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated... guess it's just a massive cliff-hanger. Only problem is that I hate those, so I will end that suffering. I also am going to be adding a bit of NamiXLuffy shipping. Enjoy! :) _

* * *

I heard footsteps and a shout. My body was screaming in so much pain that I couldn't move. I calmed down a bit after Eneru attacked me. I was so close to Zoro that I could hear his slightly staggered breath and his strong heartbeat. Although he was still alive, now that I knew what it felt like to take a hit from Eneru, I was scared that Zoro was in pain even if he is knocked out. I heard another shout and saw Luffy run over to Robin, who was finally awake. _Thank god she's all right, now if only Luffy would come over here and get Zoro to Chopper! _I thought, trying my best not to scream.

I listened as Robin filled Luffy in. I was so caught up in worrying about Zoro that I didn't even realize that Nami had been captured by Eneru. I closed my eyes and silently smiled when Luffy let a growl. Nami had told me back in Alabasta that she had special feelings for their captain, and ever since then, I realized that he likes her the same way. They looked so cute together, captain and navigator. My smiled faded when I remembered that the one that I loved was laying unconscious next to me and most likely didn't feel the same way as I did. I opened my eyes as I heard Luffy run over to me.

"Luna! Zoro! Are you ok?!"  
"Luffy," I gasped in pain...stupid lightning dude, "I'm fine, I just won't be able to move for a bit, but Zoro needs to see Chopper right now. Please Luffy, he got hit really badly. PLEASE! SAVE HIM!" I couldn't help but start yelling. I was flipping out and I had no idea how long we had been there, how long I had been there, not able to do anything. I looked up at Luffy, who had a stern look on his face.  
"Robin will get you guys to safety, I'm going to go find Eneru and save Nami. Chopper got knocked out, but he should be awake soon. You guys get out of here, I'll see ya in a bit." Before I could say another word he was running with Pierre and a little girl that we met earlier right behind him as he yelled at the top of his lungs "ENERU!"

I felt hands pick me up and looked over to see Robin using her powers on me, Chopper, Zoro, the old man, and the leader of the warriors that had attacked Upper Yard to get to Eneru. We were heading towards giant jack, a huge plant sticking out of the ground. I don't know how long we were there at the base, but after a while, the boys woke up. A single tear escaped me when Zoro sat up, looking as if nothing happened even though his body looked really beat up. His stern gaze turned into a worried one when he looked at me. My heart did its usual routine when he looked at me, except this time, I felt there was a lot more meaning to it now that I knew how I felt about the swordsman.

"Luna! What happened?!" Zoro asked, coming over to me and wiping away the tear that I had shed. I laughed a disoriented laugh.  
"What happened was you were an idiot and I couldn't help you at all. God, your so reckless! You should know better than to run headfirst into a battle when your opponent uses lightning, especially since you use swords. SWORDS ARE MADE OF METAL! METAL CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" I started yelling, my voice cracking the more I yelled.

"Are you kidding me?! Your freaking out because _I_ got hurt?! YOUR CRAZY! WHY AREN'T YOU MAD AT ME?! I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU! YOU CAN BARLEY EVEN MOVE!" he yelled back, a stern look on his face.  
"I can take care of myself you idiot! The only reason I choked up was because I was too busy thinking that YOU WERE DEAD! Do you expect me not to flip out that my nakama could have DIED?!" I replied, trying not to raise my voice. I didn't want to tell him how I really felt, it would just end badly, making this situation worse.

Zoro let out a long sigh and looked me straight into my blue eyes, as if he was searching for my soul. I stared back into his silver-gray ones filled with worry. He bent down and picked me up in his arms in a warm embrace. I felt a blush crawl onto my face as I found the strength to hug him back. Moments ago I felt like I would burst from worry and pain, but now I felt so comfortable that I didn't want to move. It felt so right being in Zoro's arms. He was so warm. I could hear his heartbeat, beating in time with my racing one... wait what? Why is his heart like mine? Could it be that he shares my feelings?

Whatever the answer, I didn't want him to let go. I unconsciously tightened my grip, making him do the same. His heart became my lullaby and I soon fell asleep against him, exhaustion taking me over, the forest smell he gave off consuming me.

* * *

Zoro looked down at the girl in his arms. Her sweet scent of roses filling him, her touch sending sparks through him. Not the painful kind of spark like he received earlier from Eneru, but a warm fuzzy feeling that he really liked. He suddenly felt Luna's already weak grip loosen and he freaked out a bit. "Luna, are you ok?" he asked, pulling her away a bit. That's when Zoro realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Not wanting to disturb Luna, he slowly lay her down on the ground, her head on the swordsman's lap.

_She looks cute when she sleeps _he thought as he looked at the wolf girl. Realization hit Zoro as he went over his thoughts. Cute? Since when does he use that word? He looked down at Luna once again and had to admit that she was definitely something special. But how special was she to him? He thought about it. Zoro loved her smile, the way she laughed, how she would randomly fall and jump back up saying something adorable, her blue eyes, her voice, her personality in general, and the way she made him feel like nothing was impossible.

Zoro absentmindedly moved a piece of her hair gently away from her face. He heard a boom and quickly made to defend the sleeping wolf girl against whatever came at them as a lightning bolt the size of giant jack hit the village they had recently been in. He quickly turned to see Luffy running up the beanstalk, a giant ball made of gold attached to his flailing arm right behind him, yelling something about Eneru, Nami, and the golden bell. Not long after, Nami came up riding the waver she got from Konas, the girl they had been staying with in the village that had just been destroyed.

"Where's Luffy?" she asked, a determined look on her face. Robin told her what they had just seen and Nami's scowl grew, something that personally scared the crap out of Zoro. _Why couldn't Nami be sweet, kind, and caring like Luna? _Zoro thought, not noticing the slight blush that had crept onto his face. "I'm going to go find Luffy. You guys get ready to leave, 'cause as soon as we get back, we're getting off this island. Eneru's going to destroy everything." Nami said and quickly took off.

Zoro contemplated what was going on when it finally hit him. He was always confused about why he felt so strange around Luna, but now he knew. He loved her. It was as simple as that. Zoro loved Luna and he wasn't going to let anyone harm her no matter what. He looked up at the battle and realized that Luffy was trying to reach the golden bell with Nami. He gently set the wolf girl down and walked over to giant jack. He would have to cut it. He used two-sword style and the stalk and made a clean cut straight through the middle... of one half of the stalk that is.

He was out of energy and he still needed to take care of Luna, even though he was already beat up. He had believed Luna when she said that she thought Zoro had died, he felt like crap. He walked over to her sleeping figure and picked her up bridal-style. She muttered something, but she didn't wake up. She said something again, a bit louder this time. _She said my name! _Zoro thought, looking at the sleeping girl in his arms. Could they possibly have a chance at being together? When he thought about it, he remembered that he had a strange dream that Luna had started crying and yelling at him. He had heard her say not to die, which he didn't really understand, but then she said that she loved him. If he had a dream like that, maybe they really were meant for each other.

Zoro snapped from his thoughts as the warrior that had been knocked out earlier got up and used an impact dial against the other half of giant jack. _That crazy idiot just might have a decent plan, but he'll kill himself! _Zoro thought, remembering that an impact dial does mass damage to whatever you use it on, but it also creates a great amount of damage to your body, and the guy had already used it 3-4 times. The stalk fell along with the warrior as the battle continued in the sky. Zoro didn't know how long they had been standing there when a great sound was heard throughout the whole island, reaching all the way down to the grand line. Luffy had won.

* * *

A great party was held after everyone got to safe ground. There was a great feast and everyone danced 'till they couldn't stand anymore. The party lasted for days, bringing joy to every man, woman, and child. I even got Zoro to dance with her. The only thing wrong was that I didn't know what to do about my feelings for Zoro. I guess I'll just have to keep them to myself, It will be the best for everyone if I just stayed silent.


	8. games

_Has anyone ever noticed that Luffy is EXACTLY like Natsu from Fairy Tail? They both act like idiots, the first person of their group was a guy (Happy and Zoro), the second was a girl (Nami and Lucy), they have strange eating habits, they will do anything for their nakama, they can beat the crap out of anyone they want, and they have the same shipping name (NaLu) for __Na__miX__Lu__ffy and __Na__tsuX__Lu__cy. Just thought it was a funny yet extremely awesome coincidence._

* * *

We were falling into the world below with nothing to stop us. We left Sky Island a few hours ago with an octopus hot air balloon to help get us down safely. I was perfectly fine with that... until Luffy started jumping on it like a trampoline and it couldn't hold its breath. So now we are falling into the water below while Nami is yelling at our idiot captain. Thank god she knows how to fix it. With help from Nami, Luffy and Robin were able to get us back on track. Only problem is that we don't know where we will land, and my gut instinct says that it will not be anywhere fun.

Stupid gut instinct. we landed with a massive splash... right inside one of the toughest Marine bases on the Grand Line. Bright lights were put on the ship and we quickly split up. _It never ends!_ I thought as I ran, no destination in mind, I just knew that I had to get away from there. I ended up inside the base and ran into something. No, someone. I looked up and found myself looking at Zoro. _CRAP_ I yelled in my head. Ever since Upper Yard, I had been trying to keep myself in check around him, and for me to run into him here, literally, made me want to punch a hole in the wall.

I had unconsciously followed Zoro's scent while I was running and poof, my nose worked as usual. Now that I had stopped flipping out, I looked at his face a bit more carefully. He seemed lost. _Knowing Zoro, he probably is, but then again, so am I. _"Zoro, we need to find the others and get to the ship." I quickly said pulling his arm. We were walking at first, but when we heard footsteps we started to run, finding ourselves on a balcony. "Where's the ship?" I asked out loud, forgetting to be quiet. I almost had a heart attack when Nami came rushing out onto the balcony with us, a Marine uniform on.

"Zoro? Luna? You two shouldn't be out in the open! They will know who you are as soon as they get one glance at you!" Nami said while grabbing Zoro's swords from him and tossing them on a nearby rock.  
"Hey!" We both yelled in unison. I know it was for a good reason, but Nami should know better than to randomly throw a swordsman's weapons away like that.  
"Shut it! Someone is coming! You two need to hide for now and we'll meet up later at the ship." Nami hissed at us. Zoro hurdled the balcony with me right behind him, the both of us hanging only by our hands. Zoro only had one hand on from trying to get his swords back.

I heard Nami talking to a Marine while Zoro got one of his swords. I silently cheered him on as I heard Nami's footsteps die away. He almost got another one when he slipped and fell into the water along with his other two swords. I yelled his name and let go, falling into the water after him. Big mistake considering I can't swim. CRAP! I felt a pair of arms around me and I was soon above water, able to breath again. He had saved me along with his swords. Only problem now was that we were surrounded by Marines.

It wasn't long until we were in a cell, although I did get to have the honor of kicking a decent amount of Marines in their soft spot. They put normal rope to bind my hands, which was good since I wasn't in the mood to get my wrists burnt. I had felt so useless for a while and I was determined to change that. As soon as the door shut I turned into my wolf form, breaking the rope. I was getting ready to charge when Zoro got in front of me and said with a stern look on his face, "Stop. Remember what happened last time you charged a cage? This is a Marine base, do you really think that they won't have any sea prism stone built into their cells?" I let out a growl and turned back to my human form. I hated this with a deep passion.

Usopp ended up in our cell with some random guy that he started calling our nakama. He was probably the special Marine that was supposed to visit the base. _Nice thinking Usopp! _I started playing along, earning a grin from the sniper. The guards started forming a trap around the cell for Luffy, who ended up running head first yelling, "ZORO! LUNA! USOPP!". Once we were free, we helped Luffy escape from all of the Marines, finally giving me the chance to fight. I turned into my half point and started hacking down anything I could see that wasn't my nakama.

We started running once they were all defeated when Usopp said, "Is it really ok for Zoro to be in the front?".  
"What?!" Zoro asked angrily as we started heading the wrong direction and got lost. I couldn't help but laugh as we ran, Luffy now leading the way to the ship. With a lot of running and fighting, we managed to get to the ship and started sailing away from a lot of battle ships. The tide suddenly dropped and the Going Merry couldn't go any farther. Luffy got a crazy idea and got some of the dials that Usopp had gotten from Sky Island. He put them at the back of the ship and we went flying above the walls of the base into the air. Not long after, the octopus balloon was up and we were flying away into the sunset.

* * *

It was nice to relax on the ship after the constant battles, so I was a little sad when we reached the next Island, only to have Luffy enter a competition with the Foxy Pirates that could lead to us losing a member of the crew. I was the only one to sit out the first event, a race around the Island on ships that we built. The captain of the Foxy Pirates cheated at the last second and stopped Nami's group from crossing the finish line, resulting in the loss of our adorable doctor. Poor Chopper looked like he was about to cry. I asked if I could go and congratulate their new shipmate in private. As soon as we were out of sight, I hugged the sad reindeer and said, "Don't worry Chopper, we're going to get you back. That's a promise!"

The next event was supposed to be Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper, but he was with the Foxy pirates, so I ended up taking Chopper's place. The object of the game was to get the others team's ball to go into a tube on their side of the field. Sanji ended up being the ball, which means that he had a ball strapped to the top of his head. I started to feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. I could tell that Zoro and Sanji felt it too. We probably looked scary since I heard Nami say that we looked like monsters. When the opponents were announced, the three of us glared daggers at them, a dark aura surrounding us accompanied by fire. I cracked my neck and said, "This is going to be fun." I earned a nod from the blonde and a massive grin from the marimo while he cracked his knuckles.

Even though no weapons were allowed, Zoro still fought like a god, so I was confident that we would win. The game started and we charged, not really working together. We all got pretty beat up and Sanji was already heading towards the goal when Zoro picked up the smallest member of the opponents team and used him as a bat to smack his team mate along with Sanji. Between the three of us, the only one left was the ball, and all three of us went in to attack him at the same time, different motives in mind, only to slip right off his skin. I could hear Nami shouting at us to work as a team, but I was too busy watching the big guy pull out a weapon and smash it into Zoro and Sanji.

Sanji quickly got up and started yelling at the referee, who was "coincidentally" not looking. He said that if he didn't see it, then he couldn't disqualify him. I smiled when Sanji kicked him in the face, but that smile quickly disappeared when he was given a yellow card and I had to drag him away from the ref. We went at it again, trying to beat the three giants with massive weapons. I slashed and bit, Zoro punched, and Sanji kicked the crap out of them, but we were soon on the ground, bloodied and beaten, looking in defeat as a massive weapon was getting ready to hit us.

"Just this once, I'll compromise and work with you, you stupid cook". Zoro said, a slight grin playing at the corner of his mouth.  
"For once, I agree with you." Sanji replied, lighting a cigarette.  
"This will definitely interesting considering I've always fought as a lone wolf." I said as I slowly got up. We looked at each other once we were up and I felt a spark. We were off, the three of us running side-by-side. I put on a burst of speed, turning into my wolf form and ran in to distract the two smaller giants while Zoro and Sanji went after the big guy. Zoro picked up Sanji and threw him straight at the guys head, kicking him in the face, knocking him down as the ball on his head went right into the goal...We won!

The three of us went over to the others and collapsed on the ground. "You look like crap," I said jokingly as I looked over at Zoro. He gave me another one of those heart-stopping smile and said, "Speak for yourself." We started laughing as he stood up and came over to sit by me.  
"I'm glad your ok," he said in a more serious tone as he moved a stray piece of hair out of my face. He took a wet washcloth and started to clean me up. When he finished, I took it from him and said, "Your turn" as I started to clean him up.  
"Guess we both will be getting some new scars" I laughed once we were done. He had one on his side and I got two on my right arm.

Luffy came over with a massive grin on his face. I looked around expecting to see Chopper and instead found an angry Nami along with a surprised crew as a tall horse walked by. I smacked myself in the head. He chose the horse instead of Chopper so he could give her back to that stilts-ossan. That meant that if we didn't win the next round, not only would we lose Chopper, but we would also lose another nakama. I let out a long sigh. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer._


	9. nicknames and Usopp

My captain is a moron. The final competition was a roller-skating match and Luffy signed up to go twice when he doesn't know how to skate. As soon as he got onto the track, he landed right on his rubber face. The only thing scarier than thinking that we might lose because of our idiot captain was seeing Nami go off on him. _I love Nami like a sister, but she can be a demon when you make her mad _I thought, sending a shiver down my spine. When I thought about it, we were all like a big family. Nami, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were like my younger siblings, while Robin and Sanji were my older siblings. The only exception was Zoro, who in my mind was my possible soul mate, but I'm not going to go running around yelling that.

I snapped back to reality as I heard the announcement of our loss. There were five rounds and we already lost the first one. We managed to win the second and fourth round, making the last round the tie-breaker. Luckily, Zoro had taken it upon himself to teach Luffy how to skate without digging his face into the pavement. Of course, when I say that Zoro volunteered, I actually mean that Nami flipped out on me, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy and said that one of us needed to teach him how to skate. Sanji was captain, so he couldn't focus on that right now. I would have volunteered if it hadn't been for the fact that I needed to make sure whoever was skating didn't get hurt... this was a very jacked up race along with the rest of the games.

Miraculously, Luffy managed to beat his opponent, a cheetah devil fruit user. In a way, the victory, along with the return of our nakama, was because of Zoro and Sanji. By using his amazing sense for foods, Sanji found the cheetah's weakness... a fruit that grew on one of the tall trees just outside of the arena. Being as amazing as he is, Zoro got on Cherry (the horse from earlier) and rode off to get some fruit. Being the dork that he is, he cut down the whole tree, sending it crashing down right through the arena, stopping the cheetah right before he crossed the finish line. Now that we are done with the competition, we can set the sails and leave these weird pirates behind and start a new adventure...

I say it once again... MY CAPTAIN IS A MORON! That stupid idiot agreed to another competition. We not only lost Chopper again, but Robin as well. Hearing the final event made my tail stand on end. Both captains are going to have a battle. That I was fine with, I have complete trust in Luffy's fighting skills. What I didn't like was that instead of losing another nakama, which ever captain loses gives up their crew along with their ship. So now here we are, waiting for the battle to end, my tail still on end.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Zoro, making a blush appear on my face. "He'll be ok." he said simply as I looked back to the battle field. Honestly, I was also really pissed off. They "randomly" chose where the battle would take place and it landed right on their ship. Random my tail! My blush brightened when Zoro continued, "Even if we Luffy does lose, there is no way I'm letting them force you to be a part of their crew. I'm going to make sure you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I looked back at the swordsman and gave him a smile as I replied, "I'll be fine! It's true that I will be sad if we can't be the straw hat pirates anymore, but as long as your here then I won't mind". My face officially turned a bright shade of red as I went over what I just said in my mind. _Wait, is that a blush? _I thought as what really was a blush appeared on the swordsman's face. Zoro started laughing, making me a bit confused. "Your face is all red, you look like a strawberry!" he laughed. After calming down a bit, he said, "That'll be my nickname for you, Strawberry".

I pretended to think, placing a finger on my chin as I stared off at a random cloud. "hhhmmm", I said, making Zoro have his turn at being confused. Then I snapped and shouted, "I've got it!".  
"What?" Zoro asked, curiosity still on his face, although a glimmer of a smile was beginning to appear.  
"Your nickname! I'll let you call me strawberry, but I get to call you-"  
"I can't be marimo!"  
"I wasn't going to say that anyways! I'm going to call you bear."

"Bear?"  
"Yes, bear."  
"Why?"  
"Because your tall, your handsome, you'll run straight into a fight without thinking..."  
"Hey!"  
"...and because you can be surprisingly sweet. Just like a bear, you have great spirit. That's why I'm going to call you bear." I said with a dorky smile.

Zoro thought about it for a while until he finally said, "Great spirit huh? I like the sound of that. Bear and strawberry." I felt a lot more relaxed now that I was talking to Zoro. It took my mind away from all of the bad problems and replaced them with a warm fuzzy feeling that I loved. That is, I was happy about being so close to the one that I love. That fuzzy feeling shattered before my eyes as the two captains came back up to the deck of the Foxy ship. There was smoke everywhere, bringing fear and curiosity into my brain.

I heard Nami yell something when I saw Luffy emerge...HE WON! I couldn't help but scream. I didn't need any words, I just needed to let out all of my built up energy. I turned to Zoro and said, "promise you'll catch me?" He looked confused but nodded in agreement. I turned and jumped off of the stands, landing in the cold water, sending ice into my veins. I felt a familiar pair of arms circle my waist and was soon at the surface with Zoro.

"Luna,"

"Yeah?" I said turning to look at him, our faces closer than I expected. i could feel a blush form for the millionth time on my face as I saw one form on the swordsman's face as well.  
"Don't ever change."  
I nodded as I gazed into his beautiful silver-gray eyes as he stared back into mine. Then I remembered that he was keeping me from drowning and quickly said, "We should get to shore and find Luffy so we can get out of here." Mental smack in the face. I sighed as we got closer to shore. _At least we can go on to our next adventure. I just hope nothing bad happens that could cause us to lose our nakama again._

* * *

It has been a little over a month since we left the Foxy Pirates. It's been even longer since I realized my feeling for Zoro, which have been growing more and more since that day. We are heading for this cool place called Water Seven. Nami's already planning to go with Luffy and Usopp to turn in the gold we got from Upper Yard to turn into cash. I can't wait to go, but I have too stay behind on the ship and be watchdog. Sanji is going to go and stock up on food, Zoro is going to sight see, and Chopper is going with Robin to check out any interesting books they might have.

I sighed as I sat down in the crows nest as we entered through the gates of an Island that looked like a massive fountain. It was amazing. I watched as Luffy jumped down and started to run off, Nami and Usopp running to catch up. Sanji soon followed with Robin and Chopper. The last to leave was Zoro, who turned and looked at me. Trying not to show how disappointed I was, I forced a smile and waved at him. I shouted as he started to turn "HAVE FUN YA DORKY BEAR! DON'T GET LOST!" I saw him shake slightly from laughing as he walked away.

When I couldn't see him anymore, I sat back down and thought about how great my life has been since I joined the crew. Then my brain turned against me and I was reminded on how we end up in a lot of life and death situations. I almost lost my nakama just last month because of a stupid game. I had to admit I was scared that I would lose them. That's when I thought that I might lose Zoro. I'll have to tell him how I feel before it's too late.

I formed a plan on how I would tell him. When he got back, I would ask him to watch the moon with me and I'd tell him. Just like that. I stood up when I noticed that the sun was going down. _They should be back soon_ I thought. That's when I saw four figures running to the ship. I jumped down from the crows nest and hurdled the side of the ship just as Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro ran up.  
"Luna, they got Usopp!" Luffy said, an angry look on his face.  
"What?! Who?" I asked, unconsciously turning into my half-point.  
"Earlier I stopped by a shipyard and took a nap. These weird guys said that they were bounty hunters and something about the Franky family. I easily beat them so I didn't think that they were much of a threat, but they kidnapped Usopp while Nami and Luffy were finding a shipwright to check out the ship."

"Here, we found this. Usopp put up a fight and managed to rip off a part of there clothes. We were hoping that you and Chopper would be able to track them." Luffy said as he handed me the piece of fabric. A growl escaped me as I turned full wolf, ready to beat the crap out of anyone who hurt Usopp. We ran along the coast until we found a jacked up looking building labeled that I assumed was the Franky house. I turned into my half-point again as we started walking up to the building, fire in our eyes. Whoever did this was going to regret it big time.


	10. Pieces

We were getting closer to the raggedy building when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head sharply to see a body on the ground. A very familiar body that was bloody all over. I started running towards Usopp, shouting for Chopper to help me with Usopp. "USOPP!" I yelled. Realizing that I was being loud, I lowered my voice, although the harshness didn't leave as I growled, " What have they done?! Where does it hurt. I'm going to beat the living crap out of them."  
"I'm sorry." the sniper said in a shaky voice, tears in his eyes along with anger. "I couldn't stop them. They took the money! We were going to use that money to fix Merry!"

I understood now. He wasn't crying because he was pain, he was crying because he thought that we were mad about losing the money. I gave him a warm smile and said, " Usopp, what you did was brave. We still have plenty of money to fix Merry, so don't worry about it." I hugged him gently to give him support. Hugs always made me feel better, but since I didn't have very many human friends, especially friends willing to give hugs, I always found myself hugging my nakama when they were upset in hopes that it would make them feel better.

Then I stood up and looked at the boys. None of us said anything, we already knew what was going to happen next. The five of us walked right into the lopsided building, a serious look on our face that could scare someone to death. But I didn't care. We walked up to the door, coming face-to-face with a giant person wearing overalls and goggles. He looked at us and before he could say a word, Luffy punched right in the face, sending him flying.

At first, the other 30-40 guys wearing the same thing looked nervous, but then they laughed, making my anger fly. Another giant stepped up and started talking about how great his armor was, but I wasn't paying any attention. My ears were buzzing and I felt the need to punch something, someone, until there was nothing left. Luffy used his Gatling gun, a murderous look on his face. The man laughed again, making my tail stick out. Then it broke. A massive hole appeared in his "amazing" armor and he, too, was sent flying.

They loaded a cannon and aimed it at us as I felt their fake courage slip away. Zoro stepped up, all three swords out, his black bandana tied around his head. He split the cannon ball in two along with the cannon itself. The battle started. I hacked down anything I say with goggles. I sliced and bit my way through the idiots who foolishly hurt my nakama. We stood together against the remaining idiots. They loaded another cannon with miscellaneous objects and aimed it at us.

We dodged every single thing in that cannon and it wasn't long until the Franky Family along with their house were destroyed. Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji all sat down to take a breather while Chopper went to work on Usopp's wounds. I was still worked up, my anger still burning up my soul, so I went a few yards away from the others and started screaming and yelling while destroying anything I could find. I don't know how long I had my strange tantrum, all I know is that I was pissed off and I was finally able to let off some steam.

When I finally calmed down, I went over to the boys, who didn't say anything for a while, slightly shocked at my behavior. I sighed and apologized as I picked up Usopp, who was surprisingly light... _why are they looking at me like that? _I wondered as we headed back to the ship. I finally couldn't take it anymore and asked why they were all staring at me. Apparently Usopp wasn't actually as light as I thought he was even though I lifted him as if it were nothing.

I blushed as I realized how much strength I could have when I got mad. I looked down at the sniper in my arms. He was like my little brother. I felt responsible for what had happened. If I had been with him, then we could have fought together and he wouldn't be so beat up. I looked up and once again unconsciously looked at Zoro, who was looking right back at me. I don't know why, but I smiled at him. He just made me want to smile.

At first he was a bit surprised at my sudden smile, but then he grinned back. I felt, for that short moment, that we were connected. But like I said, it was a short moment. We made it to the ship where Nami was waiting impatiently for us. After a bit, Usopp woke up, still upset about money. That's when I, along with Usopp and Sanji got a bad hit to the heart. The Merry couldn't be fixed. I fell to my knees and stared into space, stuck in a state of shock.

Apparently, the most important and irreplaceable part of the ship was broken. Luffy was going to get a new ship. Usopp started fighting with Luffy. Usopp is going to battle Luffy later. He's not our nakama anymore. All of these thoughts entered my brain, but I didn't move. I couldn't move. I was afraid that if I did move, I would shatter into a million pieces. This is not happening. This is NOT happening. I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!

I just sat there, the yelling had moved outside on the deck, but they were just muffled noises. I think I saw a flash of green, but I was probably imagining it. No wait, it wasn't green, it was marimo, and that marimo belonged to Zoro, who had picked me up bridal-style and we were now in the sleeping quarters. He put me on my bed and knelt down next to me. I felt warmth in my hand and was brought back to reality.

I looked around a bit. We were in a hotel room and it was dark out. Luffy and Usopp already had their duel and I didn't even notice. I was in shock for a lot longer than I realized. Oh god, I lost two of my nakama in those short hours. The Merry, and now Usopp. Why was this happening? WHY?!

I tightened my grip on the swordsman's hand as it all crashed down on me. I wasn't going to cry. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry ever again, even if I was alone. If someone saw me, then it would make them worried, just adding to their own problems, and I didn't want that. I was so focused that I didn't realize I was softly saying, " I will not cry" over and over.  
"Luna, it's going to be ok. Just calm down, we've had a long day. Just calm down and go to sleep.

"O-ok. But I want you to stay with me until I fall asleep" I quickly said, surprised at my own audacity. Zoro nodded, gently stroking my hair that was no longer in its usual ponytail. His touch soothed me, slowly lulling me to sleep. My dreams were filled with giant monsters with goggles and bloodied Usopps', I was surrounded, the words "I'm not your nakama" echoing around me. I woke up suppressing a scream, Zoro's hand still in mine.

I looked down at the sleeping bear and slowly pulled my hand out of his. Being quiet, I got out of the bed, making sure Zoro didn't fall. I gently laid him down on the ground, a pillow under his head. Then I joined him on the wooden floor, grabbing his hand again. I didn't have the energy to lift him into his own bed, but I didn't want to wake him up either. To be fair, I decided to sleep on the ground with him. Soon I was asleep, my nightmares finally dreams with Zoro right next to me.

* * *

**Third person **

Zoro woke up on the floor in the hotel room, his eyes still closed from sleepiness. Although he remembered that he had fallen asleep next to Luna and probably fell on the floor, he felt something in his arms. He liked the warm feeling it was giving off, but out of sheer curiosity, he opened his eyes and found that the warm thing happened to be Luna. _What the- when did she... did she wake up in the middle of the night and sleep on the floor with me? _he thought as a blush appeared on his face. Instead of waking the wolf girl, he just laid there and enjoyed the moment.

She began to move a stir in her sleep, moving closer to him, her face and hands against his chest while her legs fit lay right besides his. How he ended up holding her, he had no idea, but he didn't care. They fit perfectly with each other. Zoro felt Luna move again as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up right into his eyes, the deep ocean that she held entrancing him like they always did. He watched as it was her turn to blush.

He chuckled and said in a soft voice, "Well good morning my little strawberry". Her blushed deepened, but she smiled up at him, a warm smile that he felt was reserved especially for him. then Zoro realized that Luna hadn't moved to get out of their position, as if she didn't want to leave as much as he did. The wolf girl sighed as she put her head back on his chest.  
"Thank you", she whispered, "I was right, your just like a bear... you give the best hugs".

The two would have stayed like that for the rest of the day if they hadn't heard Chopper and Sanji yell something. Zoro and Luna went into the room next door to see a frantic Chopper, a heart-eyed Sanji, a sad Nami, and a stern-looking Luffy.  
"What happened?" Zoro asked, a slightly puzzled look on his face.  
"It's Ice-Ossan! (Iceberg, the mayor of Water 7) Somebody shot him last night and everyone is saying that it was Robin!" Luffy yelled, making me flinch a bit from the harshness in my normally goofy captain's not-so-happy-anymore voice.

"Robin said that she's not a part of the crew anymore!" Chopper said, tears in his eyes. Luna tried walking forward and tripped over her own two feet, landing hard on the ground. Everyone froze and looked at the wolf girl. Then she remembered... _they are my pack. No matter what they say, no matter what they delude themselves into, they are my nakama._  
"Luffy," she said as she stood up, looking her captain right in his onyx colored eyes, " we are getting her back. Do you understand me? WE WILL BRING HER BACK!" He nodded and set of with Nami to get to the bottom of this strange mystery, pulling the crew into a battle that would change all of their lives.


	11. water complications

Have I ever mentioned how much I HATE water?! Luffy and Nami (kya, shipping!) went to see Iceberg-San to ask what was going on. Robin really did shoot him, which made my already burning anger flare into a massive fire that could burn a whole city down in minutes. Why would she do something like that?! We decided to come back later, assuming that whoever shot Iceberg-San earlier would come back. Sadly, all of the shipwrights in water 7 thought the exact same thing. I would have been more excited about that if they didn't think that WE were the ones who shot him.

We managed to get in and found out that it was actually two of the cities best shipwrights, Lucci and Kaku, along with Iceberg's secretary Kaliffa. There was also this big guy named Blueno, a bartender with devil fruit powers. Robin was with them after all, freaking me out considering A. I smelled something familiar that I didn't like from my past, and B. SHE WAS WITH THE FRIGGING GOVERNMENT! I looked over at Luffy, unsure of what to do, and immediately regretted it. He looked so mad, i could practically feel the evil aura coming from him.

Luffy started yelling at Robin and Lucci while I looked at the others. God, that poor guy. Paulie, another shipwright, just got beaten up by Lucci and Kaku, and must be in a really bad state of shock that they were the ones behind Iceberg-Sans shooting. He had been friends with all four of the CP9 group for the past 5 years. I turned back to the fight and growled as Lucci turned into a giant leopard-man. I hate cats, I hate the government, and I hate people who hurt my nakama. This guy was NOT getting on my good side anytime soon.

Oh crap, there goes Zoro, charging into the fight like usual...  
"ZORO!" I yelled as he was thrown through the wall and into the churning ocean, miles away. Luffy soon followed him after Robin left, but I couldn't see where he landed. Lucci hit Chopper, sending him flying, and then turned to Nami.  
"NAMI LOOK OUT!" I shouted as I jumped, blocking most of the damage as we went flying. I landed on the ground, the orange-haired girl shaking in my arms.

Crud that hurt, but I don't have time to whine like a little kid. I slowly sat up and gently pushed Nami off of me. I jumped up and held my hand out to her as the building started to go up in flames and the shipwrights started to surround us. I mentally smacked myself in the face as I whipped around, yelling for Chopper. When I didn't get an answer, I started running towards the flaming building when the reindeer jumped out of the window with two figures on his back.

Chopper set Paulie and Iceberg-San down and changed back into his normal form, ready to start treating their wounds. The shipwrights started yelling, making themselves confused, and giving me a headache. Iceberg-San calmed them down by explaining that we didn't actually hurt him and that we helped instead. Then he turned to the three of us and apologized for accusing us. I helped Chopper with his own wounds while Nami went over and talked to Iceberg-San.

As I finished fixing up the reindeer, there was a shout and Nami ran over to us, a determined and happy look on her face.  
"We need to find Luffy and Zoro! Robin was just trying to protect us, so we need to go save her!" said the excited navigator. I felt as her excitement started to run throughout my body, screaming at me to get up and go find the boys.

Soon we were running all over the city as a storm brewed above us. An aqua laguna was coming, so most of the people had already evacuated, leaving the streets empty. We searched everywhere, yelling for the idiot boys. We ended up in the back streets, still no sign of the captain or the swordsman. Nami suddenly took off, earning a bunch of yelling from the shipwrights that it wasn't safe. I caught a whiff of a familiar smell, and me and Chopper ran after Nami.

I could hear Nami yelling at Luffy... stupid idiot got stuck in between two buildings. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me as I jumped from building to building with Chopper. We almost made it to Zoro when I slipped and my head hit the chimney that he got stuck in. I quickly stood up, trying not to fall again, and said in a rushed voice, "There's a chimney there, don't fall and hit your face on it, it'll hurt."

"Luna, Chopper, is that you?! What are you talking about, of course there's a chimney here, now get me out!" The swordsman shouted in a muffled voice. I felt blood fall down the side of my face while Chopper got Zoro out. I can be such a klutz sometimes. I heard shouts and looked up to see a massive wave heading towards us.  
"Chopper, hurry up! Massive wave. Nakama that needs saving. Can't swim. Let's GO!" I said, my words sharp.

Right at that moment, Luffy let out a shout and broke the buildings, breaking free just as Zoro busted out of the chimney. We all started running back towards safe land. We soon met up halfway there and were all running side by side. Of course, I ended up by Zoro, who got a worried look when he saw the blood. I simply shrugged and gave an impish smile as we ran the last few meters, making it to safety.

As I said earlier, I HATE water! What the shipwrights said was safe land ended up being a dud and a huge wave crashed over us. COLD! I felt something around my waist as I was pulled up, the wave leaving. I looked and saw the rest of the crew hanging by ropes. We were all pulled up and came face to face with Paulie. I was about to thank him when another wave came and Zoro picked me up along with Chopper, our arms and legs dangling.

When we made it to safe land, Luffy started arguing that we needed a ship so we could go save Robin. My thoughts were cut off when Zoro set me down and turned me so he could look at my head. Before he could ask, I laughed nervously and said, "Hehe, yeah, I kinda slipped on the roof and my head hit the chimney." He sighed as he asked Chopper for something to clean me up with. I looked over at Luffy, who was now happy that the old lady that runs the sea train promised to take us to Enies Lobby so we could save Robin.

A small laugh escaped me as a watched Nami march up to him, turn him around, yell something about how stupid he was, and then gave him a massive hug. Zoro followed my gaze and asked what was so funny.  
"It's just that those two look so cute together. You can tell they they like each other." I said, a blush appearing on my face. I looked at him and my eyes met his. It must have been the blood loss from my head, but I'm sure that I saw a blush on his face, just as red as mine.

We both quickly turned away when we heard Luffy shout for what must have been the 100th time that day. He started running after the old lady and her granddaughter Chimmeny with the rest of us not far behind. Sanji was on the same train as Robin and for some reason, Usopp and Franky (who apparently wasn't that bad of a guy) were with him. All we had to do was catch up to them on this massive sea train that Iceberg-San had prepared for us.

We were about to board when the Franky family showed up along with two men from the train station carrying a massive bag filled with meat for Luffy (from Nami of course:). We all boarded and got ready for the storm that awaited us. Oh god, not another wave! Zoro, Luffy, and I went outside with the Franky family right behind us as we got ready to break a path in the massive wall of water.

We gave it all we had and finally managed to break through as shouts went up from behind us. The three of us went back inside and found that we had stowaways. Paulie and two other guys from the same shipyard along with a massive frog that the old lady seemed to know. Nami and Luffy started talking about the battle and the great upgrade Usopp had put into her clima tac (her weapon). They immediately started to sulk, making Zoro snap at them.

My laugh at the moron trio soon died off as I remembered that Usopp had given me a retractable whip that could turn into a knife when I pressed a button. I had asked him for it after our little "adventure" in Upper Yard. I wanted to stop using my wolf powers so much, still a little self-conscious about myself, but I also wanted to become stronger. I snapped back to reality when I heard Paulie yelling at Nami. I looked around and noticed a nose bleed on all of the boys. My heart dropped a little when I saw one on Zoro as well when I found out that it was caused by Nami changing in plain sight.

I realized that everyone had changed clothes except me, so I went up to Zoro and asked him if he could hold up a blanket that I found so that I could change. A blush appeared on the both of us as he lifted up the blanket. I changed out of my wet clothes and got into a dark blue t-shirt along with a pair of tan shorts. Not the extremely short kind like Nami is wearing right now with a crop-top, but a nice t-shirt that hugs my sides a little with normal shorts... kind of like Luffy's, but less weight and no pockets with white on the bottom.

I told Zoro he could put the blanket down while I started to take my hair out. I jumped about 4 feet in the air when Paulie started yelling at me, making my long hair fly all over the place and my tail stick out. Once I landed of the ground I quickly said, "What did I do?! I'm sorry!". He looked at me, a curious look on his face.  
"You didn't do anything, I was just saying that Nami should dress like you instead of disgracing herself like she is."

I looked at him in shock as I processed what he said. Soon I was laughing and everyone joined in. I sat down and brushed my hair and put it into a braid that reached down most of my back. I looked up and couldn't help but blush at Zoro. He was looking at me as if I was the most amazing person on the Grand Line while he wore a shirt that revealed his chest. It had a long scar crossing it, making him look even stronger with his muscles.

I unconsciously got up and walked over to the swordsman and placed my hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.  
"Where did you get the scar?" I asked, trying not to look into his eyes now that I realized what I was doing." I lost to the worlds greatest swordsman Hawkeye Mihawk and got this scar in the process. I'm going to train hard and find him. When I do, I'll beat him and take his place."  
"Who said he was the greatest?"  
"What?"

"Who said that he was the greatest swordsman in the world? What did he do to earn that title?"  
"He has never been beaten in a fight. His skills are legendary. I could barely even touch him."  
"You said barely. That means you got some hits in to, correct?"  
"Well...yes but-"  
"No buts, you were able to survive in a battle against him. Besides, being the greatest at something isn't just skill. You have that talent, but you also have a great heart and spirit. All I've heard about this guy is that he is good with a sword, so as far as I'm concerned, you've already achieved your goal."

That left him speechless, his face a bright shade of red. I smiled, feeling the heat on my own face when two figures came in through the window of the car. They were Sanji and Usopp. For some weird reason, Usopp was wearing a cool looking mask and a red cape saying something about his name being Sogeking... Wait a minute, USOPP! I ran over to the sniper and threw my arms around him. I still had my wits, (even though Chopper and Luffy didn't realize that it was Usopp) and said, "Thank you Sogeking! When you see Usopp, tell him that even though we might not be on the same crew, we are still friends and that Luna really misses him."

I let go, hoping that my message got through. I think I saw a tear, but he quickly wiped it away. I gave him a big smile, glad that he didn't leave without me getting to talk to him. The old lady came on the intercom, telling us to get ready. Enies Lobby was up ahead. I turned to Luffy, waiting for his orders as captain.  
"YUSH! Let's go get Robin back!"  
"FRANKY ANIKI!" was heard from behind. It was time to start a battle that none of us would ever forget.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been really hot and there have been a LOT of fires. To conserve energy, I haven't been on the computer for the past four days, but I finally got the chance to get back on track. I hope that you liked it. I am predicting about 3-6 more chapters left. The last chapters will have a lot of shipping in it :)  
_


	12. the government's zoo

_Sorry, I've been busy and I spent my free time watching Fairy Tail yesterday to take a breather. When the battle is over, massive shipping will occur, promise:)_

* * *

"I WANT TO LIVE!" These words echoed throughout the ravine from the historian we planned on saving. Franky burned up the plans that the government, successfully pissing off the head of CP9. We were all standing on the roof of a Marine building, looking over at CP9, Franky, and a crying Robin. I then turned my gaze towards Luffy, a smile finally on his face... it was time to save our nakama!

The pair of "criminals" started being dragged away and the drawbridge had been stopped halfway when we heard a whistle. One look at Luffy and I nodded, braced myself, and jumped into the deep waters below. I felt cold metal and was soon back on the sea train, rocketing through the air to the other side. Time to test my new weapon out. We started running, only to come face-to-face with this massive guy with a zipper on his mouth.

I had so much adrenaline that I had trouble staying focused. "chapapa...Fukuro...key...gate of justice..." I finally snapped back to reality when I heard Luffy yell as he ran off and Zoro came into my view.  
"Luna, calm down. You look like your about to murder someone." I was so wound up that I didn't even realize that my knife was out along with my ears and tail. "We need to battle the CP9 members and get a key from them. One of them might be able to unlock Robin's handcuffs".

I nodded and we were off. We were running down a hall when I smelled something familiar... We stopped in front of a door and walked inside, finding Kaku and a lady that I didn't recognize. It wasn't long until Zoro was fighting against Kaku and I was fighting against the woman, whose name was Yuki. The battle went on for a bit, all four of us a bit exhausted. Then the pair stood together and told us to behold their power.

They started to grow and we soon fell into the floor below. When the dust cleared, I found myself next to Sogeking *cough USOPP* and Zoro facing a jacked up looking giraffe, an equally strange Zebra and... a wolf man. The scent from earlier, the strange feeling I've been having, the fact that Robin wouldn't make eye-contact with me at all, it was because the same man that made me spend the past fourteen years alone until I met the straw hats was standing right in front of me.

I grabbed Zoro's shirt, earning a curious expression until he followed my gaze. I felt him tense as he looked back at me. He nodded, understanding the situation and getting in a protective stance. I turned to look back at the man I had feared for so long, only to find him staring back at me, hatred burning in his eyes.  
"YOU?! Your that runt that ate a part of my devil fruit aren't you? Haha! Did you like the present I left at your house. Your family was shocked when I told them about the monster you had become and that you were now a wanted criminal. If they had told me where you were, then they probably would still be alive, although they probably would have turned away from you, you useless, good for nothing brat!"

"Jabra, you know this girl?" Kaku asked. I looked back at Zoro and saw an evil aura around him, his eyes dead-set on the wolf-man Jabra. I on his shirt and he looked at me, the anger receding slightly as I shook my head. "Thank you" I whispered, then I rushed at him, full out wolf. I heard the battle behind me as we wrestled. Crap he was strong. I let my guard down for a second as I looked over to make sure Zoro was ok and got hit, sending me flying.

I landed on my feet, but my side had a slight stinging sensation. The fight temporarily stopped When Kaku yelled, "BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE GIRAFFE!" and turned into a rectangular giraffe. I couldn't help but laugh at Zoro's face, making me laugh harder when he said, "You look like crap!" I could tell he was a bit mad at himself for letting his lounge slip. The three CP9 members got there wits and attacked us. The fight continued when I heard a shout and looked over at Sogeking and Zoro, who were now handcuffed together.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled as I ran over.  
"Luna don't!" Zoro yelled, but I had already put my hand on the handcuffs, receiving a mass amount of pain. Stupid government and there sea prism stone! I quickly let go, my hand now red and Zoro looked really pissed off.  
"Ok, you two try not to get killed by tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum over there," I said pointing at Kaku and Jabra, " and I'll take care of miss 'can't tell if I'm white with black stripes or black with white stripes because I'm a complete idiot'. KAY?!"

Usopp and Zoro started running like idiots while I charged the zebra. I slashed my whip as it connected with her sword. Both Kaku and Yuki had been boasting about there swordsman-ship before we started the battle. At one point Chopper showed up and the adorable idiot couldn't understand us so he ended up running with Zoro and Usopp as they explained. When I had a chance, it was actually kinda funny to watch. He left to go find key 2 so that they could unlock the handcuffs, a determined look on his face.

We continued our battle, no longer with weapons, just animal-to-animal. I went to attack and she moved out of the way with super-human speed, kicking me from behind as I turned into my half-point. She kept going around in circles kicking me, which hurt a lot because A. she had a lot of strength, and B. hoofs frigging hurt! She kept laughing and saying how ridiculous it was for us to try to get "the criminal back" because it wasn't "justified". I closed my eyes and focused. I could hear everything: the wind, my breathing, Zoro and Usopp's racing hearts... there you are.

"You talk about justice, yet what good does it do you when you yourself have evil intentions?" I growled as I caught her leg, only inches from kicking my face. She had a bewildered look as I continued, getting louder as I went. "What is just about any of this?! Whenever something doesn't go your way, you just label it as a criminal act and outcast them. Is it really so wrong to be curious as a little girl and eat strange fruits?! Is it really so wrong to outcast someone for following her dream as a historian?! IS IT SO WRONG TO WANT TO PROTECT YOUR LOVED ONES?!" I yanked up Yuki's leg, making her crash to the ground as I jumped up and continued to yell as I started to beat her senseless, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

I leaped up into the air, full wolf again, and crashed down on her, dealing the final blow. I looked over as Zoro finished beating Kaku, now separated from Usopp, who looked extremely terrified standing up against the wolf-man. I was about to step in when Sanji rushed in with Nami and Franky, followed by a massive Chopper. Franky ended up hitting him, sending him into the ocean only to dive after the now extremely large, not-so-cut-anymore reindeer.

Zoro walked over to me as Jabra hit Usopp and Nami reassured me that it was part of the plan to get Chopper back to normal. Sanji looked at the wolf man, then at me, the gears clicking together in his head. I looked up at Zoro and saw him nod at Sanji, who in turn grinned and took the battle outside into the halls while Nami and Usopp ran off to get the keys to Franky (who had run ahead after getting Chopper) and Robin.

"Wait Sanji, don't-" Zoro put his hand over my mouth and told me to calm down and rest.  
"You got injured..."  
"So did you." I retorted. He looked at me right in the eye before pulling me into a hug.  
"That man was the one that killed your parents, wasn't it? You don't have to worry, although he's a complete idiot, that stupid cook knows how to fight. We won't let him hurt you anymore."

I didn't cry, I forced it down, but I did hug him with the strength that I had left. I held onto him as I heard the battle on the other side of the wall. I heard every punch, kick, bite, and snide comment made. It was terrible to listen to, but I didn't tell Zoro, but I don't think I needed to since he hugged me tighter when I accidentally flinched when I heard Sanji get hit really badly. Then, silence. Zoro let go of me and I rushed out of the room to see Sanji standing over the extremely beat up wolf. I collapsed on the floor, a single tear escaping me as the reality of it all hit me.

Sanji walked up the steps lighting his cigarette as Zoro put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you" was all I could manage to say. I knew that I was lucky to have found nakama (and love), but I didn't expect for them to free me from the ghost that had haunted me for so long. I felt as if my family had finally been avenged. Then I remembered that my new family still had a member that needed to be saved as well. I jumped up, Zoro and Sanji not far behind carrying an injured Usopp that jumped off the building after getting the keys to Franky, who was now with Robin. I almost forgot to mention that the whole island is now under the Buster call. Yipee. Don't worry Robin, we're coming.


	13. Family

We were running down a long corridor, trying to reach Robin. Usopp started yelling and I heard the sound of rushing water. Zoro seemed to hear it to, because he tensed up, still holding Usopp with Sanji. Then I heard screams. They sounded like Nami, the old lady, and Chimmeny. "Set Usopp down...GENTLY!" I said as Nami came running into view, the other two close behind her, Chopper draped over the old lady's shoulder, along with a massive wave. "RUN!" I yelled, and we were all running in the opposite direction.

I felt as the water crashed down on us, now surrounded by cold. Crap, I can't breath, and I feel so weak. Stupid devil fruit making the ocean so deadly! I felt pressure on my arm, but I was to busy shutting my eyes and holding my breath to see what had grabbed me. I crashed into one of the walls and the remaining air that I had left was knocked out of me. My eyes snapped open and I saw Zoro grabbing onto my arm, trying to make sure I was Ok even though he could run out of breath soon.

IT BURNS. I tried not to flip out as I got a better grip on Zoro. I grabbed his hand, blushing that possibly drowning was the way that we were going to hold hands for the first time. My vision started going hazy when I heard a voice and looked up to see a mermaid's tail. I followed the tail to see the owners face... THE OLD LADY?! I watched as everyone lost their breath in surprise. My vision was starting to get worse when we broke the surface, but I had so much water in my system that I couldn't breath.

Once we were on deck of a ship that I didn't recognize, the old lady set us down, and everyone except me spit out water and started breathing again. Sanji started going off about how the old lady had ruined his vision of the beautiful creatures that mermaids were. Zoro and Sogeking soon joined him. I can't move, all I feel is burning and my vision is really crappy now. Even the voices are starting to fade a bit. Am I dying? Crud, I can't die, not now, not when Robin still needs help.

I felt the floorboards shake and then pressure on my chest. The water finally left and I breathed in deeply. I coughed and opened my eyes, coming into contact with the swordsman's silver-gray eyes.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, thanks for saving me, I thought I was going to die. I got really pissed at myself for a bit there for being taken down so easily." I laughed as I sat up. Zoro stood and took my hand, helping me up. Chopper was awake, but he was so beat up that he couldn't move.

I looked over at Nami and saw Robin. I launched myself at her. "ROBIN!" She laughed and thanked us. I let go and turned to Franky, who was standing to the side and looking a bit awkward. I walked up to him and hugged him, trying not to make him feel left out, "Thank you for saving Robin." I said. Zoro told us that we needed to get the ship ready and hold off the Marines until Luffy got back. We fought for a while and Luffy ended up winning against Lucci! TAKE THAT YA STUPID CAT!

I heard an explosion and turned to see our get away ship had been blown up. Then I heard it. A voice. I knew it, but I couldn't place a name yet. It said go to the ocean. I looked at the others and they seemed to be hearing it as well. I looked over the edge and smiled. My nakama is friggin awesome. "TO THE SEA!" I yelled and jumped into the water below, the crew not far behind, The Going Merry awaiting us. As the ship sailed away, I helped Nami search the ship for our rescuer, but we couldn't find anyone. We went back to the deck to find a teary-eyed Usopp... *cough* I mean Sogeking.

As I listened to Franky and Sogeking talk, I felt like crying myself, but I forced it down. They said that there was a tale that sailors who had ships that were cared for deeply would see the ships spirit appear. According to Usopp, Merry had appeared in Upper Yard and fixed herself, saying that she would try to carry us a bit longer. We were out of the battlefield and heading towards Water Seven when they finally finished. A cry was heard and a massive ship appeared in front of us with Iceberg-San at the front.

We were almost to them when I felt a bad feeling develop in my gut. Then the ship shuddered and split in two. I yelled out Merry's name, backing away from the crack and tripping over a broken board, falling on my butt. Instead of jumping up like I usually do, I just sat there and mumbled, "board there...don't trip" as I stared at the ship. We all realized that we were going to have to say goodbye, but we did it properly.

We all stood on a few boats while Luffy went out and set the boat on fire. "It's dark at and lonely at the bottom of the ocean, so we're going to make sure that we see you off"Luffy said in a serious tone. That's when the voice came back.  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to travel with you a bit more..."  
"You shouldn't be the one apologizing! It should be us! I always would beat you up, even if it was an accident. Plus, Sanji, Zoro, and Luna are idiots. Usopp would always try to fix you up, but he isn't a shipwright."

"I"M SORRY MERRY!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. Although I kept them from escaping, it still hurt.  
"MERRY!" Chopper and Nami yelled, tears streaming down their faces. I looked at Zoro, who had a stern look on his face, and realized how much harder it must be for him, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp, who had all been with her from the beginning. I looked back at Luffy, tears in his eyes as well as the Merry left us forever. I felt something warm and looked up to see glowing orbs.  
"Goodbye. I enjoyed sailing with you." and then she was gone, her spirit flowing around us was the last thing we could see.

* * *

Luffy had been asleep for days, along with a strange visit from his grandfather, who happened to be a Marine general that acted EXACTLY like Luffy. We all spent the day relaxing while we waited for our new ship to be made. Franky felt bad for beating up Usopp and wanted to use a special wood that he had bought with our money to make us a dream ship. I was walking down a street, thankful for the friends that I had and enjoying the scenery when I saw Sanji with a bunch of food along with Chimmeny. Farther down I spotted Zoro with a bunch of kids and a lady that I didn't recognize.

He saw Sanji and hid. I watched curiously as Sanji walked past the swordsman's hiding place. I strode up and poked my head around the corner and said in a mocking tone, "Sooooo, who are we hiding from?" Zoro looked scared, and as I took in the sight of him wearing an extremely small shirt that was exposing most of his stomach and three babies in a blanket wrapped around his neck I realized why he looked as if I was going to kill him.  
"I see, we are babysitting." I said as I placed the rest of my body around the corner. His expression moved from scared, to puzzled, and then it softened.

"You really are something Luna." he said as he patted my head, a blush forming on my face.  
"I'm guessing you don't want the others to know about this." I said as we walked back out onto the main street. He nodded as we made our way over to the lady and the kids. He introduced me before quickly giving the babies back and started dragging me away from the now sad group.

We walked around for a bit, telling funny stories about my life before the crew and his adventures before I came. It was a lot of fun, walking around town with Zoro, just talking. No crew members to bother us, no enemy to fight, no terrible event to brace ourselves for, just walking around town and having fun. I sighed when I looked at the beautiful sunset, going over how great my day had been. I looked at Zoro and realized that he still had the extra small shirt on, so I took off my sweater and gave it to him to wear.

We heard a shout and turned, Zoro now in my bright green sweater, matching his hair, and saw one of the boys from earlier. Apparently his foster mom was in danger and we were off. Zoro had the kid on his back as he directed us to a roof of one of the buildings. Sure enough, there was the foster mom with the rest of the kids, a sword pointed her. We got there just in time. A battle had started and she was about to lose when Zoro stepped in and sent the man flying.

I easily took care of the rest with my whip/knife, not wanting to freak out the kids with my wolf abilities. We walked the family home to make sure they were safe. We started leaving when the lady shouted "WAIT!". Zoro quickly grabbed my hand and started running. I looked behind us and saw his shirt in her hand. What a dork! We ended up getting the shirt back and ran so that we wouldn't end up with another reason to stay, not even realizing the grip that the swordsman had on my hand until the place that we were staying at was in sight, a blush appearing on both of our faces.

* * *

We were running along the rooftops with a black pair of speedos. Chopper had thrown me Franky's pants and I was supposed to get them to Luffy so he could lead him to Zoro and Sanji where they would stop him and get him to the shipyard where our amazing new ship that were later going to call The Thousand Sunny was docked. Although this was Luffy's plan to get Franky to become our nakama, I wished that we could have taken something that wouldn't involve him chasing us without any pants on... he was practically naked!

I saw Luffy and threw as hard as I could. When the speedos were safely in his hands, I changed direction and headed toward the dock. I got there before the others, so I went inside to get a better look at the ship. I was about to open a door when I heard a yell and went back onto the deck. Robin was using her powers and Luffy didn't seem happy about it. As I got closer I looked down and saw Franky, Robin's victim, writhing in pain. OUCH, that has got to hurt!  
"Oi, Robin! I still want him to be a man when he becomes our nakama!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper boarded as Franky finally agreed and Robin let go. He was officially a part of the crew now. I have another nakama. Unable to contain my excitement, I tackled him with a hug as soon as he boarded, "This is going to be awesome! Although it's a strange one, welcome to what I call the pack!" I let go and turned around as Zoro quickly explained that we needed to leave because Luffy's grandpa had decided to come back.  
"SET THE SAILS!"

"Wait, Luffy, we're missing a member!" I yelled.  
"We need to wait for Usopp!" Chopper joined in. I received a cold glare from Zoro.  
"I won't accept him back into the crew unless he begs for our forgiveness, and right now, we don't have time for that". I nodded as I slowly backed away, hoping that he would stop looking at me as if I were a piece of trash that landed in front of him.

I looked away from the the swordsman, the anger leaving his eyes as he realized that he had hurt my feelings, and walked towards my point on the ship. Luffy's grandpa had rounded the corner and started firing at us as we sailed away. Then I heard a voice and looked over, Chopper quickly following suit, and saw Usopp yelling at us from the shore, which was getting farther away by the minute.  
"It's Usopp! He came! We need to go get him! Can't you guys hear him yelling for us?!" Chopper exclaimed.

When the boys answered no and kept holding off the cannon balls, I felt both sadness and anger as I helped them, listening to every word from the sniper. Then the words, "I'M SORRY" caught the whole crews attention rang out throughout the entire area as he begged us to let him continue sailing the seas with us. Luffy reached out to Usopp, who looked at Luffy's hand in amazement, and said (obviously crying like a dork) "Hurry up and grab on you idiot!" The sniper gladly did as he was ordered and slammed into Luffy.

We managed to get away and we all sat down to celebrate.  
"To the return of our nakama Usopp, and the addition of our new nakama Franky and The Thousand Sunny!" shouted Luffy.  
"KAMPAI!" we all shouted in unison. On to our next adventure!


	14. Love

_I'm barely past Water 7 in the One Piece series, so I'm going to try and wrap it up in this last chapter, which means that I will also be making a lot of this up. I hope you liked my story!_

* * *

Sick. That's the only word that I can use to describe myself right now. We all had separate rooms on The Thousand Sunny, which means that I'm all by myself. We've been sailing for a long time and have picked up two more crew members. We have had a lot of adventures since we left Water 7 including a point in which Nami and Luffy got together. I feel really happy for them, but I think that it's finally time that I try to get my own love life, which brings me back to the whole sick thing.

Usopp had spotted an island last night right before all of us went to bed, so we're supposed to dock in about an hour considering it's in the early morning. Anyways, I said goodnight to everyone and walked to my room, but as I started walking down the hall and opened the door, I started feeling bad. I spent the whole night trying to fall asleep, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I stood up and staggered a bit. My head started to pound and hugged myself, gasping slightly at the pain that went through my arms where I had touched them.

I took and a deep breath as I made my way over to my closet and switched out my warm pajamas for some clothes. I managed to put on a pair of dark-blue jeans and a long sleeved, bright green shirt with light pink polka dots. I didn't even bother putting my long hair up in a pony tail, so it hung down my back in long waves. If it hadn't been for the fake glasses, it probably would have gotten in my face.

I walked towards the kitchen. When I got there, I was greeted by my enthusiastic captain.  
"Oi Luna! Are you ready to check out the new island?!" Luffy kept yelling island over and over again. I caught a glimpse of the grinning Nami wink at me moments before Zoro walked in. I blushed, making my face redder than it already was.

Chopper came up to me and asked, " Are you feeling ok Luna, your face is all red." Not wanting to worry them, I lied and said that I was perfectly fine and that I just was a little bit didn't look completely convinced and told me that I should stay on the ship. I knew he was trying to cover for me, so I accepted being guard dog and watched them walk away into what I had assumed was an uninhabited forest. Sadly, I was wrong.

* * *

**Third person **

They had split up to find food and water about an hour ago, Nami with Luffy, Sanji with Usopp and Robin, Franky with Brooke and Boa, and Zoro was traveling now with Chopper. Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Robin were all currently fighting for their lives while Franky's group searched for them. Meanwhile, as you can guess, Chopper and Zoro are lost...again. They had already found lots of supplies, but Zoro was being stubborn and wouldn't let Chopper lead.

"What was that?" Chopper asked in a small voice when a noise came from their right. They were so focused on it that they didn't realize the man with the massive club in his hand come up from behind them. The man grinned and brought the club down on Zoro's head, knocking him out. Chopper ran out of sight while the man carried the swordsman to his base. He tied Zoro up and splashed water on him, laughing as the swordsman woke with a start.

"Well, well, well, it seems as if we have the straw-hat in our midst. We will have to tell the boss about this once he has beaten your captain." said a strange looking man. He was extremely short with wild yellow hair and a pair of slanted sunglasses. The man that Luffy was currently fighting appeared to be this man's boss. "Why don't you tell us about your captain." The man sneered.  
"I'm not telling you anything other than the fact that Luffy will beat the crap out of your boss you stupid midget" Zoro snarled at him.

The grin fell away from the man's face and ordered some of the men to "give him a lesson", and so begun the torture of the swordsman. They punched, kicked, hit, stabbed, whipped, and scorched every part of his body. Zoro made no movement as his body got beaten, for his mind was focused on Luna, keeping him steady. The way she would trip and jump up to say something adorable, the way she would stand up for their nakama, the way she stood up for him. Luna's hugs. Luna's eyes. Luna laughing. Luna smiling. _Luna!_

* * *

**First person **

It was almost sunset when I caught a whiff of Chopper. I looked over the side of the ship and saw him running towards me. He yelled my name as he ran up to the ship. I quickly jumped down, immediately regretting my decision. The world started to spin a bit as I put my hand on the ship for balance. My vision focused when Chopper finally reached me, a scared look in his eyes.  
"Luna! Zoro's been kidnapped! You have to help him!"

We took off, using Zoro's scent as our guide, and made it to a strange building hidden by trees. We went inside, staying out of sight, and made it to a large room. I stared wide-eyed at the beat up swordsman and felt a blaze of fury go through me. A short man looked the way I felt and yelled "enough!" to the men who were torturing Zoro. "If you will not speak, then you are of no use to me" he said as he took a sword from a table of weapons nearby.

My vision got a bit blurry again, but I knew he was about to use in on Zoro. I ran in without thinking and yelled, "NO!" as he stabbed. It was as if the world had slowed down. I made it in front of Zoro, but didn't have time to protect myself. I felt pain as the sword went through my left side, narrowly missing my rib cage. Afraid that the massive weapon would go through me and get Zoro, I grabbed on with my hands and stopped the blade from going any further, cutting them in the process.

I looked up at the man, now in utter shock, and gave him a death glare. "You good for nothing bastard. If you were a real man, then you would have let him go and fought him in a fair fight." I hissed. I cocked my head to the side, making sure that I looked creepy, using my sickness as an advantage with my red eyes and said in shaky voice, "Could it be that you were scared little boy?". He let go as I pulled the sword out of my side by the handle and pointed it at him. I raised the sword, making him cower in fear. I smirked as I quickly spun around on my foot and cut Zoro's ropes.

I chucked the sword aside and ran for the table to retrieve Zoro's weapons, turned around and ran back to find that he was already being fussed over by Chopper.  
"Are you ok?" I asked, so mad that I forgot about my bleeding side and the fact that I was sick.  
"I'm fine, but..." Zoro was caught off by the strange man, who had turned into a bee-hybrid. That's when I remembered that we were also surrounded. Time to fight! The three of us fought together and managed to beat them and got the heck out of there.

We started running back to the ship when my adrenaline all left at once. A massive pain came to my side, blood all over my shirt, and my head started to pound like crazy. The boys were running ahead of me, so they didn't see me staggering around like an idiot until I couldn't take it anymore and called out to Zoro. He stopped and turned to look at me, realizing just how bad of a state I was in. I fell to the ground and everything went dark. The last thing I saw was the swordsman's face, a single tear escaping his grim face.

* * *

**Third person**

Zoro picked up Luna's bloodied form and started running, allowing the crying reindeer to lead the way. He wasn't showing it too much for Chopper's sake, but he was actually really scared. The first day that the wolf girl had joined the crew, he remembered her telling him about how she had never passed out before. The ship was in sight now, and Zoro managed to put on a burst of speed. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she really had never passed out before.

In Alabasta, she didn't pass out from exhaustion like Luffy did. When she got electrocuted by Eneru, Zoro woke up and found Luna already awake. When they were with the Foxy pirates, she had gotten beat up pretty badly and stayed awake. Even in Water 7, when they were all about to drown, she still didn't fully pass out. So why did it happen now?! They were finally on the ship and in Chopper's room. Zoro placed Luna on the bed and turned to Chopper, who already had his medical tools out.

"S-she's been sick all day and didn't tell anyone, so I kept it a secret and thought that she would be fine. But with all the damage she's taken..." Chopper couldn't finish because he was crying so hard. Zoro watched as Chopper cleaned up the wound, revealing a massive gash in her side. Luckily, no vital organs or bones were damaged. The bad part was that she lost a lot of blood, which isn't good for her body when considering how sick she was.

The reindeer stitched and bandaged the wound and injected medication to help her get better. Then he set to work on Zoro, who ended up with a lot of small scars and a bandage on his arm, which had gotten a deep cut during the fight. The pair stayed and watched over Luna for about an hour when the rest of the crew came aboard. When the doctor and swordsman went up to see them, they found more people waiting to be fixed up after Luffy won their own battle. Zoro walked back to the room to watch over Luna while Chopper went back to work. _This has been a long day_ he thought to himself as he opened the door to Chopper's room and seated himself in a chair.

* * *

**First person **

_The sky was dark as I ran through the forest. The trees seemed to be laughing at me, telling me how useless I was. A short man came into view and I tried to speed up, but I couldn't. The man grinned evilly a laughed, "Your to late!" . Suddenly, Zoro was in front of me, blood everywhere. He reached out to me, but fell on the ground dead before I could reach him. "ZORO!" I tried to yell, but no words came. I felt something warm in my hands and looked down to see more blood. The sky turned red and the short man loomed in front of me. Blood started to pour out of his eyes as he screamed over and over "YOUR TO LATE!" _

I sat up and screamed, sweating and scared out of my mind from the nightmare I just had. I looked around and realized that I was in Chopper's room. The clock read 2:30am, so I must have been out for a long time. I looked over and saw Zoro in a chair, all bandaged up and staring at me. I looked down and saw that I was fixed up as well. I turned back to Zoro and felt tears in my eyes. Startled, Zoro got up and sat on the bed next to me. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?" he asked in a soft voice.

I nodded as he pulled me into a hug. "Shhhh. It's ok Luna, your ok. I've got you."  
"I-I had a nightmare. The bee-man w-was there and h-he killed you. I c-couldn't get there in time. I-I thought that you had died. It all seemed s-so real." I sobbed into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, me crying into his shoulder as he hugged me. When I finally calmed down, I apologized for waking him up.  
"It's fine. Although, I was having a very good dream..." he said in a teasing tone, a smile on his face.

I laughed and said, "Oh really? Want to tell me what it was about?"  
"I could do that, but I think it will be better if I just show you" he said, a slight blush on his face. Then he leaned close to me, his lips coming into contact with mine. At first I was a bit surprised, but then I slowly closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, wishing that it would last forever. We broke away, both of our faces a bright shade of red.

"That's a very nice dream" I said, a smile growing on my face. He returned the smile and started to get up to go back to his position on the chair. "Wait! Could you... do you think... can you stay here?!" He stopped and nodded. I moved so that we could both fit on the bed. I placed my head on his chest as he put his arms around me. We both fell asleep like that, and didn't wake up again until morning, smiles on both of our faces.

* * *

**10 years later... **

"Ryou! Kuina! Be careful!" Luna yelled as the pair of 5-year-olds ran around on the deck with Bellemere, Nami and Luffy's 7-year-old daughter. Nami had named her daughter after her (foster) mother. Even though she acted a lot like her dad, she was the spitting image of Nami, and Luna was proud to be called her aunt. They named Ryou after my her little brother and Kuina after Zoro's friend from when he was little, both had died when they were younger.

Ryou had hair that looked like Luffy's, but it was the same color as his mother's, along with the same bright blue eyes that she had. Kuina had long, marimo hair, just like Zoro, earning the nickname marimo Jr. from Sanji, who was with Robin now. Just like Ryou had inherited Luna's blue eyes, Kuina had inherited her father's silver-gray ones. They both had a terrible sense for direction and acted stubborn like Zoro, but they were also very kind to others and had a knack for tripping over random objects just like Luna.

The pair had been together since the day the wolf girl had gotten sick and had gotten married a few years later. It was a massive double wedding with Luna and Nami as the brides and Zoro and Luffy as the grooms. Luna and Zoro never left each others sides when it came to battle, always forming a great team. In a few months, another member would be joining them, and Luna hoped that their new addition would be just as amazing as her family was now.

Luna laughed as Zoro and Luffy joined the three kids. Nami just shook her head with a smile on her face, recognizing the fact that Zoro had joined to make the kids happy whereas Luffy joined because he wanted to play with them.  
"Mama, come play with us!" Kuina yelled, giggling when Zoro came around the mast and picked her up.  
"Yeah mama, play with us!" Ryou chimed in, and soon was in Zoro's arms with his sister. Luffy just kept running after his daughter, both of them shouting (mostly towards Nami) play over and over again.

"Your mom can't play right now, it might hurt you baby sister." Zoro explained, looking at his kids.  
"When is she going to get here?" Ryou asked, obviously excited at the thought of having another sister.  
"Soon Ryou, don't worry." Luna said with a smile as she walked over to her family. She kissed each of the twins on the head as Zoro put them back on the ground and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

The twins giggled before running off when they pulled away.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too"  
So with love, family, and friends, the crew sailed the seas, taking on any adventure that came their way.

_The End_


End file.
